TRTSS20: Second Flight!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel"! Special guest: Sailor Moon! RELOADED! NOW DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Years ago.

"This is ridiculous," Usagi said, as she observed the approaching military personnel from all parts around Kamikura Island, although it was nicknamed Krankor Island, named after a ridiculous character the old "Planet Prince" movie series, due to one of the owner predilection towards ridiculous science fiction movies. The island, located in the Sea of Japan, had been the focus of several international disputes in recent months. However, since the discoverers of the island were Japanese citizens, then Japan had the rightful claim. This was key since claiming the island also legitimized Japan's claim that the Sea of Japan was within their sphere of influence. Of course, a few of its neighbors, most notably North Korea, had something to say about it…

"Why would the Koreans want to invade US?" Takami Sahashi asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Simple: it's about pride," Minaka Hiroto said, as he adjusted his glasses. "No matter how many overtures Japan does towards its neighbors, our country will always get grief."

"You seem to by cynical about that, Minaka," Usagi replied.

"Hey, you know me when it comes to having a history of dealing with bullies. However, unlike THEN, we can fight back, thanks to all this technology…and our 'guests'."

Usagi nods her head in reply. She had purpose allowed Minaka and Takami to work with her and her Sekirei, in exchange for sharing in the spoils of what was on the ship ONLY. Thus far, through her personal resources, "Mid-Bioinformatics" (MBI) was doing well for a start-up company that specializes in bioengineering research and pharmaceuticals. Unofficially, MBI was being used to take care of her creations: the Sekirei. All Sekirei were bio-engineered clones of herself and a Juraian named Kagato. Now, with their recovery, Usagi wanted to mainstream her "children" into normal society, starting with the first generation…

"I don't want the Sekirei to be used solely for combat purposes," Usagi said with concerned.

"But you did say you want them to be heroes to this world, right?" Minaka said. "To show the world a better way, especially in a world of terrorists and super-villains?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Guys, we have to decide now or never," Takami said. "The Koreans just breached our outer defenses, and have already engaged in our sentries."

Usagi rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve the tension that was building in her head. She did not intend the Sekirei to be anything other than companions to her husband Ranma. Whatever that they will decide on doing, that agenda will set them on a path of aggression, hero or not…

"Fine, let's do this THING then," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Alright!" Minaka said. "Now, a new race of gods will make their presence known!"

"They are NOT gods, Minaka," Usagi said.

"Then, how do you define a god, then?" Takami asked.

"Being immortal, like I am, and having power, like I do, does not mean you are a 'god'. A god has to be able to define reality around him or her, be it based on an element, like fire, or concept, like love. If that were the case, then Superman and those on his level would be rightly being seen as 'gods'. But even they would not be 'gods'."

"Then what should the be called then?" Minaka asked.

"Extraordinary."

"Well, that's not fun…"

"Anyway, I have to prep the others for combat," Usagi said, as she takes out her disguise pen.

"Why do you need to hid your true appearance?" Takami asked.

"I…I want to keep a certain level of distance, if you don't mind," Usagi replied, as she becomes "Takahito Asuma", a fellow research scientist that was another student of Usagi from Tokyo University.

"And how much of you…is Asuma?"

"In all the ways that matters…"

A short time later, "Dr. Asuma" and Sekirei #s 01 through 05 stand on a small cliff that was overlooking the sea. The defense grid was able to force the invaders into coming to this point on the island, effectively boxing them in. All overtures to diffuse the tension have been rejected, making it clear that the North Koreans were determined to prevent Japan's claim to the island and the surrounding water from being "valid".

"So, that's our first opponent, eh?" said Sekirei #04: Kurasaba, as she looked at the approaching opponents like a cat would towards its prey. "I'm not impressed."

"I wonder if they would be more reasonable if we sat down to negotiate while having a drink?" wondered Sekirei #03: Kazehana, as she snuck a flask of rice wine from her flask.

"You're always drinking, you know that?" said Sekiei #05: Mutsu. He was the only Sekirei that had been purposely made male, though he, like the other Sekirei, could become female if needed.

"Oh, you just don't know how to the have fun, Brother Stoic," Kazehana said mockingly.

"Humph."

"Matsu, what is our tactical?" asked Dr. Asuma.

"Just a minute," Sekirei #02: Matsu said, as she linked her mind to all relevant machines towards their present situation…

"Working," Matsu said in a weird voice that sounded artificial. "Access. Search. Found…"

As Matsu began to list the composition of the enemy, Dr. Asuma/Usagi sighed. The North Koreans were determined to hurt them in a way that would clearly send a message to the Japanese government. Being as long lived as she, it disgusted her that human kind has yet to reach its true potential. Even knowing what the future will bring about has not yet mollify her concern…

"That's it then," said Sekirei #01: Miya, as she shook her head. As the leader of MBI's so-called "Disciplinary Squad", also called the "Guardians of the Sekirei", it was her job to defend her younger brothers and sisters, but she did not relish the thought of combat…

Miya then looked to Dr. Asuma with loving eyes. Ever since her "Tuner" made her smile by chewing out his personal assistant, an undergraduate student intern named Seo Kaoru, while using the dreaded "Death Glare Technique" on him, Miya hoped that one day, Dr. Asuma would wing her as her Ashikabi. In fact, she was overjoyed when Dr. Asuma had explained why a Sekirei would wing another.

"Sigh," Miya said, as she continued to give Dr. Asuma goofy eyes…

Dr. Asuma notices this.

"Hmmm?" Dr. Asuma said, wondering why Miya was giving "him" that weird look again…

"Oh, sorry," Miya blushed, as she turns away slightly. "I was just about to ask you for any final instructions."

"You were trained for years to defend this island and your fellow Sekirei," Dr. Asuma said. "That is why I had had each and every one of you learn from 'The Dao of the Izanagi', so that you can emulate his example."

"You mean the womanizing part or the misadventures he had?" Mutsu said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's the part that's most popular, Mutsu-kun," Matsu said.

"Yeah, you and the alcoholic WOULD."

"Huh?" Kazehana said between sips.

"I prefer the lessons on how to kill efficiently," Kurasaba said with disappointment. "To think he had so much power and skill, and used it for heroics only…"

"The point of those lessons is so that we used discretion in the administering of violence," Miya replied. "We kill only when necessary, and only in the defense of others."

"Whatever," Kurasaba said dismissively.

"But that is the point," Dr. Asuma said, as "he" addressed the entire group. "You are named the Disciplinary Squad because you have a role in protecting your fellow Sekirei like a well-oiled team. I…wished that you could have met the Izanagi, since you were made to be his companions, but those days are long since past…"

A look of determination could be seen on Dr. Asuma's face.

"Now, you have a new purpose. Go for it with determination and honor."

"We will, Dr. Asuma," Miya said with a smile. "We will."

Miya then turns towards her fellow Sekirei.

"Let's defend our WAY!" Miya said. "Move out!"

After the Sekirei moved to "greet" the invaders, Minaka stepped up from behind.

"Nice 'pep' speech," Minaka said. "Do you think they'll believe it?"

Dr. Asuma turns towards "his" partner.

"As long as I do, they will," Dr. Asuma replied, just as the Disciplinary Squad and the invaders make contact…

Present day.

Miya the Lady sighed, as she looked at her wedding picture of herself and her husband, Dr. Asama…

"Please, come back to me, my beloved," Miya sniffed, as she wiped away her brimming tears. "I don't care what 'mask' you wore, when I fell in love with you…"

Earlier that day, Miya met a proverbial ghost from her past.

FLASHBACK!

"What a nice man he was," Miya said with a smile, as she waved the shopkeeper good-bye. "I should make him some treats for allowing me to have such good deals…"

As Miya continues her journey back to her home, the Izumo Inn, she swore that she felt a familiar presence…

By the time she made it close to home, on a street that was secluded, Miya had had enough of being watched.

"Who's there?" Miya demanded, as she whirled around. "Show yourself-!"

Miya now faced the presence from behind. She quickly turned around to see a familiar face…

"T-Takahito?" Miya said with alarm.

"You know who I really am…Miya," Usagi said, as she slowly walked up to her Sekirei. "So why do you continue to insist on calling that?"

"Because that was who you are when we first met," Miya said. "And when…we got married."

Pause.

"And when we consummated."

"Why I did was wrong," Usagi said, as she looked away. "I should have been more involved in the Sekirei Plan, but I was too trusting of Minaka and Takami to actually do right by you."

Pause.

"Miya, I married you and winged you because I wanted you to be free of your obligations to MBI, and, at that time, I was lonely and sought companionship."

"And yet you died, only to be reborn in some shinobi?" Miya replied. "Only to be reborn so that you can return to your husband, Ranma? What about me, your wife?"

"It's funny how you mention Ranma's name," Usagi said, as she slowly walks up to Miya.

"What, what do you mean?" Miya asked, as she slowly step back.

"I find it curious that Uzume was able to deliver the retro-virus into Ranma's system, especially with all that surveillance system at the inn…"

SNATCH!

"Ulp!" Miya said, as she was grabbed by the throat, and raised up in the air. With her powers neutralized, Miya was helpless in the face of Usagi's wraith.

"Why did you participate in Minaka's scheme to turn my husband into a Sekirei?" Usagi said, as her Sith-like eyes (orange-red-green configuration) appeared on her face. "I understand Uzume's reasons for her actions, since HER Ashikabi is essentially being held hostage. "But you…?"

"I only wanted for us to be together again!" Miya struggled as she coughed. "With Ranma being a Sekirei, he…she would be forced to love another."

"Even after knowing who and what I am?"

"I don't care. Man or woman, you are my Ashikabi!"

Usagi sighed, as she realized that Miya could not be held responsible for her actions. A Sekirei were designed to be a companion for those that they are linked to, even if it meant their deaths.

"I'm sorry for everything, Miya," Usagi said, as she gently lowered her wife down. "I'm to blame for all this."

"Taka-kun…Usagi, I choose to love you because of who you are not what you are," Miya said, as she rubbed her neck. "I…I guess I was jealous of Ranma, after I learned who he really was, when you asked me to look after him for you."

Pause.

Miya then goes up to Usagi, and take her hand.

"Come home with me," Miya said with gentle smile. "We…can work things out."

"I can't, not now," Usagi said, as she removes her hand. "But…I need for you to continue to look after Ranma for me, for REAL."

"But-"

"I promise you that we'll spend time together, and work things out," Usagi said. "Right now, things are far to complicated to deal with in any meaningful fashion."

Pause.

"Please?"

"Okay," Miya said. "I will hold you to your promise."

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she begins to turn away. "Oh, and Miya?"

"Yes?"

"For what it is worth, the night of our honeymoon was…special," Usagi said.

And then, with a leap, Usagi was gone.

"Don't go!" Miya called out, as she reaches for her beloved. "Please…don't go…"

END FLASHBACK!

As Miya ponders her thoughts, she hears the sound of a commotion.

"Hey!" Ranma yells. "Cut it out-!"

"Get away from him, you drunk!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"I only want to properly greet my husband," Kazehana replied.

Miya sighs, as she gets up from her seat…

When enters the foyer, she sees Ranma and Tsukiumi standing by the doorway, with Kazehana there.

Unfortunately, Kazehana was dressed only in an apron.

Still, that could be taken care of quickly.

BOP!

"Ow!" Kazehana said, after being smacked on the head with Miya's ladle.

"Remember what I told you," Miya said, as she smiled sweetly. "No perversions in the house."

"Aww…"

Although Miya was not happy about her present situation, she will honor her promise to look after Ranma. After all, she, a Sekirei, was doing so for the love of her own Ashikabi…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The third stage of the Sekirei plan begins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

A week later…

"What do you mean Ranma and his Sekirei are GONE?" yelled MBI Chairman Minaka Hiroto. He, as always, was overlooking the city of New Tokyo on the roof. After all, it was HIS city…

"I'm saying just that," said Head Researcher Takami Sahashi said, as she spoke to her long-time friend and business partner. "And before you ask, yes, the Disciplinary Squad did check out the situation at the Izumo Inn, and no one was there, including Miya. Seo Kaoru and his Sekirei are 'house-sitting'."

"And what did THEY say?"

"They said that Ranma is taking his Sekirei on a training excursion, and promised to be back."

"Huh. Then where did they go? They are important to the Sekirei Plan."

"I-"

BEEE-OOOOOO!

"Hmm?" Takami said, as she took out her PDA.

"What is it?" Minaka asked.

"Apparently, Ranma and his Sekirei are coming home tomorrow. Strange…"

"What?"

"I can't seem to get a trace on the source of the message," Takami said, as she pressed a few buttons. "I never saw a phone number with so many digits involved."

"Have someone investigate that number," Minaka said.

"And what do we do about Ranma leaving with his Sekirei without authorization?" Takami said.

"Nothing, for now," Minaka said. "However, we'll give them a day to get settled."

"And then…?"

"And then, we can go onto to the next stage of the Sekirei Plan, of course," Minata said. "By the way, how are the repairs to the building coming along?"

"We're on track to finish by tomorrow," Takami said. "Ranma merely inflicted superficial damage at best."

"Good," Minaka said. "I would hate to have to send the Disciplinary Squad after someone close to him…"

"Actually, you might be too late on that," Takami said.

"Oh?" Minaka asked.

"Apparently, taken advantage of Ranma's absence, the so-called 'Ashikabi of the East' kidnapped Ranma's friend Kari, in an effort to control HER Sekirei, Sekirei #107: Shiina."

"Ah, the so-called 'Demon Ashikabi' and her 'Death Sekirei'," chortled Minaka. "This will be good."

"'Good'?" Takami said incredulously. "How is kidnapping a friend of Ranma's a good thing?"

"It means that Ranma won't hesitate to take on Izumi Higa, the Ashikabi of the East. And that will make a more exciting game."

Pause for dramatic soliloquy.

"Truly, a new age of gods will descend from the Heavens," Minaka said dramatically. "But it will be a distant 'legend' that will shape that future…"

'Always the otaku,' Takami thought, as she shakes her head with a sigh…

Meanwhile, elsewhere and when…

Ranma yawns, as he stretched his limbs. As promised, he fulfilled his obligation to marry the Princess of the Fire Nation, on the distant realm/world of Jeegoo. It was here that humans and animals alike could bend the elements to their whim, and it was because of this reason that the martial artist took advantage of his ability to transverse worlds and eras to bring his Sekirei with him on a field trip. Using his knowledge of temporal mechanics, Ranma made sure that for every day he and his companions were away from Earth, a month would be spent on Jeegoo. This would allow him to fulfill his promise to marry the princess, as well as advance his Sekirei's training…

Ranma turns towards his new wife.

"Azula, you up?" Ranma asked.

"Hmmmm," Azula replied, as she leans over to lay her arm over Ranma's broad chest.

"Azula, wake up."

Azula opens her eyes.

"You know my real name is Rei, Ranma," Azula said with a yawn.

"I thought it was 'J'onn J'onz'?"

"No, it's Rei. Or, in my native tongue, R'ei."

"Well, whatever you are, you're my wife," Ranma said, as he strokes the guardian of Mars' chin.

"Who would have thought that I would go after you and Usagi, while you two were on some journey, I get stuck here on Jeegoo, marry Avatar Roku, die, be reborn as Fire Nation Princess Azula nearly one-hundred cycles later, and become a 'witch' that needed to be reminded of who she really was."

"Well, Azula or Rei, I fulfilled my promise to marry you when you come of age," Ranma said gently. "I can't think of anything that would ruin this moment-"

WHAM!

Azula's bedroom door opens up to reveal an angry Tsukumi, dressed in a blue parka. Since coming to this world, the Water Sekirei was learning from the water bending masters of the Water Tribe, at the North Pole. Each of Ranma's Sekirei was undergoing specialized training, in order to hone his or her talents.

Tsukiumi was perfecting her skills under the watch of the masters of the Water Tribe.

Kusano, with Miya with her, was perfecting her manipulation over plants with an offshoot of the Water Tribe, the Foggy Swamp Tribe.

Kazehana was learning from the last of the Air Nomads in air bending…and getting said master in trouble with his girlfriend for, um, risqué situations.

And Homura was learning to perfect his/her skills under the watch of the Fire Lord, who was a personal friend, and now brother-in-law, of Ranma. In fact, Homura even had a chance to be taught by the Dragon Masters.

Meanwhile, both Matsu and Musubi were traveling the world with Guru Pathik, a friend of the last of the Air Nomads. Together, along with two other friends of Ranma's, they learned to perfect their own skills (physical for Matsu, and mental for Musubi).

And this was while Ranma secretly courted and married Sailor Mars in her "Princess Azula" guise. Unfortunately, Tsukumi apparently returned to the Fire Nation earlier than expected…

"Minato!" Tsukiumi yelled, as swirls of water circled her body. "How DARE you consummate your marriage without my permission?"

Homura and the Fire Lord had caught up with the intruder.

"I tried to stop her, Minato," Homura said. Homura was dressed as a citizen of the Fire Nation…

"Sister, are you alright?" Zuko asked. At first, he was not sure how to deal with her sister's return from Earth, but, in these past seven months, Azula proved herself amiable…even likeable.

"I am," Azula said, as she yawned, as she sat up while her eyes burned. "But SHE won't be."

"Oh, yeah-?" Tsukiumi said, as she was about to unleash her latest technique, when-

"Tsukiumi-chan!" Musubi said, as she hugged her old friend from behind in surprise. She and Matsu were dressed in colorful clothing, like the hippies of that world. However, in the process, Musubi learned "earth bending" while Matsu learned "energy bending"…

"Gah!" Tsukiumi said, as she jumped in surprise. "Stop doing that!"

"But I'm so happy to see you!"

"Clearly, I've missed something," Matsu said, as she adjusted her glasses. She was determined to get the latest gossip…

"Do you guys MIND?" Ranma complained. "I'm TRYING to enjoy my honeymoon, you know-"

GLOMP!

"Big brother!" Kusano said, as she hugged her Ashikabi. She looked a bit tanned from being out in the swamps.

"Heh," Ranma said nervously, glad to be covered up by the covers.

"Oh, dear," Miya said, as she walks to the bedroom door. "What manner of perversion happened while we were gone?"

"Nothing perverted happened, okay?" Ranma yelled. "Everything is perfectly NORMAL."

WHOOSH!

"A pity," Kazehana said, as she flew into the royal bedchambers on a breeze. She glides unto Ranma and Azula's shared bed.

"Hello, stud," Kazehana said, as she tried to peek under the sheets, only to be blocked from doing so by Ranma. She was dressed in a sexy version of Air Nomad garb.

"I hope you are anything BUT normal on OUR wedding night…"

"You still have to explain yourself, Minato-san!" Tsukiumi demanded.

Ranma sighed. He wanted to take care of things before his Sekirei, outside of Homura, showed up.

"Look, could you guys just go somewhere else?" Ranma said. "I need to get dressed."

"Okay, Minato-san!" Musubi said. She then turns towards Zuko.

"Do you have anything to eat, sir?" Musubi asked.

"Um, I'm sure I do," Zuko said with a hint of nervousness, at seeing a famished Musubi…

"We should leave Minato-kun to his business," Miya said to everyone.

"But-" Tsukiumi protested.

"Now, we do not want to disrespect our host's generosity, eh?" Miya said, as she performs the "Death Aura Technique" on her.

"Gah!" Tsukiumi said, as she performed a warding sign towards Miya. "Okay, okay!"

"Huh, Miya hasn't lost her touch after all," Homura said with a smirk.

'How did this woman master Usagi's technique?' Zuko thought.

"This isn't over, Minato!" Tsukiumi said.

"Certainly it isn't," Matsu said hopefully, as she and everyone else are escorted to out of the bedroom…

"See you soon, Minato-kun!" Kazehana said, as she leaves with a wink and a nod.

"Come on, Kuu-chan," Miya said, as she beckons Kusano to go with her.

"Awww," Kusano said with disappointment, as she hops off of Azula and Ranma's shared bed.

Zuko was the last to leave.

"You have to tell me how you do it, Ranma," Zuko said, as he closes the door behind him.

CHUNK!

Once alone, Ranma turns towards Azula.

"'Zula, I-"

"Shhhh," Azula said, as she places her index finger unto Ranma's lips. "It's okay. I do understand your obligations to your friends, but, I have to say that we should go back to Earth separately."

"Good idea."

Pause.

"You want to-"

"Sure, tiger," Azula said with a smile, as she embraced her new husband…

"Aw, so cute!" Kazehana said, as she peaks inside the room from the outside window.

"GAH!" Ranma and Azula yelled in unison.

"Oh, sorry," Kazehana said, as she used her powers to fly away. "Ta-!"

"She is a strange one," Ranma said flatly…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Later in the day…

Ranma was by himself on the beach near the palace of the Fire Lord. He wanted to savior this moment, especially after what he and his companions had to do in order to convince his old friends, on Jeegoo, of the validity of Azula's "reformation"…

FLASHBACK!

It has been five years since the end of the Fire Nation's war against the rest of the four realms of Jeegoo. A little over a hundred years ago, the then-leader of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Sozin, embarked on a quest to take over Jeegoo, after massacring the Air Nomads. Sozin did this because he knew that the protector of the world, the Avatar, would be reborn as a member of these monks. Each realm had members who were masters of a particular element—water, earth, fire and wind—with the Avatar born amongst these masters since the beginning as a part of some cosmic "life cycle". When Roku, an Avatar from the Fire Nation, had died, Sozin seized the initiative by going after Aang, the new Avatar from the Air Nomads. However, before Sozin could kill Aang, Aang had ran away from his home, and disappeared…only to show up again one hundred years. Upon meeting a young "Water Bender" named Katara, her older brother Sokka, a family of marital artists (Ranma, Usagi and Goku), and many others, Aang would go on to free his world from the clutches of the Fire Nation by mastering all four elements, and restore balance amongst the four realms…

Now, after much work has been done to repair the damage caused by his ancestors, the young Fire Lord Zuko, with help of Avatar Aang, have worked together in improving relations amongst the four realms. Taking a break from that, Zuko, Aang, along with Katara, Sokka and Earth Bender Toph, are waiting for the return of an old friend…

"Aang, are you sure that the visions you saw was Ranma?" Katara said, as she, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Zuko waited around the courtyard in the heart of the palace of the Fire Lord. These days, it was difficult for Katara and Aang to have a meaningful relationship other than as friends, since they both have obligations amongst their respective peoples…

"I'm telling you, Brother Ranma contacted me in my dreams," Aang said, as he twirls his Air Nomad staff.

"Are you sure that you're just saying that because you miss having a fellow Avatar around?" Sokka said.

"Well, yeah, but because Ranma and I shared the Avatar state, that one time when I had been wounded by Azula, we are connected somehow," Aang said. "No, I'm sure that what I saw in my dreams was indeed a sign that Ranma was coming."

"Speaking of Azula, has anyone seen her?" Toph asked.

"My soldiers and servants have been sent all over the world," Zuko said. "No one has seen her since she disappeared from the sanitarium five years ago."

"Not that I want to be mean or anything, but she wasn't exactly a nice person," Sokka replied. "And that's just putting it mildly."

"But what if she does come back?" Katara asked.

"Then we will deal with her then-" Aang said, before he felt a noticeable energy spike. "Wait, something is happening-"

CHOOM!

A hole opens up, as very air crackle and swirled. Someone walks out of this atmospheric phenomenon, someone very familiar to the group.

"YOU!" Zuko said, as everyone seemingly tensed up.

Although her hair was done in a different way, and although she was dressed differently, everyone recognizes her face and demeanor.

"Well, well, WELL," Azula said, as she licked her lollipop. "Is that a way to treat your long lost sister, 'Zuzu?"

"I don't know where you've been, Azula, but you have to pay for your crimes," Zuko said, as his eyes burned.

"But, brother, you did give ALL parties involved in the Fire Nation's glorious campaign to rule the world…amnesty?" Azula said. "Is a Fire Lord a person of his or her word?"

"Grrrr-!"

"That doesn't mean some of us can't kick your butt," Toph said.

"Or, at the very least, try to!" Sokka said.

Just then, more people come running out of the palace…

"Azula?" Mai said with concern.

"Azula's back?" Ty Lee said with apprehension.

Suki sees Azula. She has long dreaded seeing the one person who utterly humiliated her in battle.

"You witch!" Suki said, as she suddenly grabbed her boyfriend Sokka's sword from his scabbard.

"Suki-!"

As Suki runs to confront Azula, she notices that Azula was perfectly calm.

'This must be a trick!' Suki thought. 'She's just preparing to use Lightning Bending or something-!'

At the last minute, Katara, not wanting Azula to get injured, at least not without getting answers first, knocks Suki down with a geyser of water.

BWOOOSH!

"Augh-!"

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, as he goes over to his girlfriend.

"There's been too much fighting amongst us already," Katara said, as she eyes Azula suspiciously. "Besides, I want answers."

"FINALLY, someone gets to the point," Azula said, as she rolled her eyes. She then eyes Mai and Ty Lee.

"Hello, you two," Azula said.

"A-Azula," Ty Lee said with hesitance.

"Azula," Mai replied.

"What do you want, Azula?" Aang said.

"And where have you been?" Zuko asked.

"Good questions," Azula said. "But I rather wait for the arrival of my fiancé and his…concubines, before I explain myself."

"WHAT?" everyone said.

FWOOSH!

A familiar face and eight other people show up, as the vortex closes behind them.

"Ranma?" Aang said, as he and the others were shocked and amazed. "Is that you?"

"Hey," Ranma said before turning towards Azula. "Rei, didn't I tell you to wait before we all go?"

"Like I let you tell me what to do," Azula said.

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she looks around. "Did we make it?"

"I'm NOT impress, Minato," Tsukumi said. "This better not be a wasted trip."

Kazehana looks over to see Sokka tending to a wet Suki.

"Aww," Kazehana said, as she used wind to dry Suki. "No one should be wet."

FWOOSH!

"Hey!" Sokka said, as he turns to face the culprit, only to get a good look at Kazehana's cleavage.

BONG!

"Uhhhh…"

Suki looks at this display.

"HEY!" Suki yells.

"This place is rather lovely, Minato," Miya said.

"I'm sure that Lord Zuko won't mind putting us up for a while," Ranma said, as he places Kusano on his shoulders.

"You know, you ask me first, Ranma," Zuko said. "And I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Well, I promise your sister that I would marry her if she gave up trying to take over the world with her father," Ranma said. "And so, she called my bluff."

"You're marrying that psycho?" Katara asked.

"I prefer the term 'mentally intense', water peasant," Azula said.

Katara growls slightly.  
"Rei, please," Ranma said.

"Sorry, sorry," Azula shrugged. "The fact of the matter is that I want to make amends, if I can. I'm only coming here to visit, not to stay, so you don't have to worry about me being EEEEVIL or anything."

"You're serious?" Aang asked.

"I am. Oh, I'll visit from time to time, but Jeegoo is no longer my home. I don't deserve your pity or forgiveness, nor do I expect you all to believe what I say. But at the very least, I want to get married on the world of my re-birth, hopefully amongst family and friends."

There was a noticeable silence amongst the group…

"WAH!" Ty Lee said, as she rushes to hug Azula. "I SO miss you."

"Er, thanks?" Azula said, as she gave Ty Lee a hesitant hug. She then turns towards Mai.

"And you?"

"As long as you don't try to kill Zuko, then we can…come to an understanding," Mai said with a shrug, as she held Zuko's hand.

"Then, on my honor as a child of the Fire Nation, I will not intentionally hurt my dear brother Zuko," Azula said.

"Humph," Zuko replied.

Homura scans the area. According to Ranma, the Fire Nation could teach "him" how to utilize his Sekirei powers without the need to gain a boost by kissing "his" Ashikabi: Ranma. Anything "he" could do to not do that was a plus in his book.

"So, do you have permission to stay, Ranma?" asked Usagato, the mysterious Sekirei-Zero. She was the prototype to all the other Sekirei, which is she is also known as the Mother Sekirei. What she lacked in extraneous powers, she made up in her mastery of the 18-Weapon Martial Arts Style. In other words, she could simultaneously use eighteen weapons in melee combat.

It must be noted that ever since Ranma's female form was turned into a Sekirei, that form became the Pillar Sekirei, the foundation of the Sekirei that were linked to Ranma…

"You're not staying?" Ranma asked.

"Washu wanted my help on a project," Usagato said. "But, if you need me, you can give me a call."

"How?" Ranma asked.

"Because YOU are my Sekirei," Usagato said, as she gave Ranma a kiss…"

"Hey, now!" Tsukiumi said, as she pushed Usagato away from her Ashikabi. "That's enough of THAT."

"Have fun," Usagato said with a knowin, as she activates her instant recall button on her wrist communicator.

FLASH!

And Usagato was gone.

"Whoa," Sokka said. "Some strange magic we got going on here…"

"Guys, I want to say two things," Ranma said, as he addresses Aang and everyone.

"Go ahead, Ranma," Aang said.

"First, I brought friends with me for special training, and I figure that you guys can help," Ranma said, as he motions towards his Sekirei.

"And these are…?"

"WE are Minato's future brides," Tsukumi said. "However, only one is worthy of marriage, and that person is ME."

"Minato is Musubi's future husband!" Musubi yells.

Meanwhile, Matsu merely giggles at this latest soap opera.

"Heeheeheehee…"

"Guys, like I said, that is a LONG way off."

"You've been busy, Ranma," Katara said, as she and the others broke out in a sweat. Having more than one wife was normal on Jeegoo, but rare.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this latest development," Ranma said.

"But…where is Goku?" Aang asked. "And Sister Usagi?"

"Well, Usagi is at home, but she sends her love," Ranma said. "As for Goku…"

Ranma, knowing the time frame of this world, pulls out an old picture of Goku and his new family Chi-Chi and baby Gohan.

"He got married last year, and started a family," Ranma said.

"Whoa," Sokka said, as he looks at the picture. "I never knew he had it in him."

"'Monkey-boy…got married?" Toph said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Toph," Ranma said, remembering that the Earth Bender had a crush of Goku. "He never thought he would see you again."

"So he moved on with his life," Toph said with a sigh. "It's not his fault. I said I wanted to stay here, when he asked me to come with him. But…I was a kid…"

"As you were saying…?" Zuko said impatiently.

"Also…Azula and I are going to get married-"

"But WE get to consummate FIRST," Tsukiumi said. "Remember THAT, Minato!"

"Who's 'Minato'?" Toph asked.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

"Eh, later," Ranma said as he broke into a sweat. "But anyway, Azula and I are getting married, but she wants to do so here. And I am asking you, as your friend and comrade, I want your word that you will give her a chance at redemption."

"But Azula is EVIL," Suki said. "Do you know what she did to me?"

"Suki, I was there, remember?" Ranma said. "But I also know that she is redeemable, since she has been with ME the whole time."

Pause.

"If, after all we've been through, if you can't take my word that Azula has been reformed, then say so now. I don't want to waste anyone's time."

Aang looks at Ranma, then at Azula, and then at Ranma…

"I believe you, Brother Ranma," Aang said. "If I didn't believe you when you told me that I could restore balance between the four realms, we would not have the peace we achieved today."

Aang offers half-hand bow, indicated that he would trust his "brother".

"Then I will support Aang," Katara said.

"Eh, yeah," Sokka said. "Besides, I'm interested in what you've been up to, Ranma."

"And I definitely want to train with you, Ranma," Toph replied.

"Thanks guys," Ranma said, as he bowed slightly.

"Fine, Azula can stay, but I'm going to be watching her like a hawk," Zuko said.

"Oh, brother, you're going to be doing a lot more than THAT," Azula said. "I'm still a princess, you know."

"Which means…?"

"WE GET TO HAVE A ROYAL WEDDING!" Ty Lee said enthusiastically. "I love weddings."

"Great," Mai said.

"Hump!" Suki said.

Just then, the retired General Iroh is seen walking down the steps of the place.

"What seems to be the commotion out here, nephew?" Iroh said.

"Ranma is back with Azula and some friends, and Azula, claiming to have turned over a new leaf, wants to get married," Zuko replied.

"Oh."

"Nice seeing you again, General," Ranma said.

"Same, Ranma. My, what pretty girls you have with you. You even have 'tom boy' in your stable."

"I'm not a girl!" Homura yelled. "At least, not yet…"

And thus, the prodigal daughter returns, as well as the arrival of new friends what they did on Jeegoo, is another story…

END FLASHBACK!

"Oh, well," Ranma said. "Time to go home…"

Later…

"Ah, this is the life," Seo said, as he lounged around at the Izumo Inn. "No need to worry about Miya-"

"What was that?" Miya said, as she stepped into the living room.

"Ah!" Seo said, as he jumped.

"Hey, Seo," Ranma said, as he enters the living room. "Anything happened while we were gone?"

"Yeah, the CEO and his goon squad has been bugging me about you and the others," Seo said, as he gets up. "Well, now that you're back, I guess I'll be going-"

"NOT until you help clean up this mess first," Miya said, as she motions to the state of the living room. "And I won't take no for an answer…"

Seo nearly leaps out of his skin upon seeing Miya's 'Death Aura Technique'…

DOOM!

"Alright, alright!" Seo replied. "I'll get the cleaning stuff…"

"Don't worry," Ranma said, as he tosses Seo a roll of yen to his friend. "You did good."

KTCH!

"Thanks!" Seo said happily in surprise, after he catches the roll. "I should help around here more often-"

DOOM!

"Or not…"

Later…

"Ahhhhh," Ranma-onna said, as she soaked into the furo. Everyone pitched in to get the inn back to its usual self, which includes a major shopping run. Of course, once again, Musubi and Tsukiumi made it a game, in which Musubi, as always, won. Still, everyone was glad to be back on Earth, and was ready to face the challenges that is the Third Stage of the Master Plan…

SHOOP!

"Hi, Minato-hime!" Musubi said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Ranma-onna replied. At this point, she felt comfortable being around girls while bathing, so it wasn't a big deal. Of course, Miya still leveled the charge, albeit jokingly, that Ranma-onna was just as perverted as Ranma-otoko…

"Wait, why did you call me 'princess'?" Ranma-onna asked with annoyance.

"Well, since Minato's girl form is the foundation of his Sekirei, then Minato is leader," Musubi said, as she begins to rinse off her body.

"Eh, huh," Ranma-onna replied. "Look, just because a lot of things have happened since the Chairman tried to turn me into a slave, I haven't changed. I'm just 'Minato'…or 'Ranma', if you prefer."

"Oh, okay," Musubi said, not really understanding Ranma-onna's point, but is complying with her Ashikabi's wishes…

After rinsing herself off, Musubi gets into the furo with Ranma-onna.

"Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"Yes?" Ranma-onna replied.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping to make Musubi stronger."

"Hey, I just want to make sure that you guys get strong enough to defend yourselves," Ranma-onna replied. "That's all."

Ranma-onna then gets up from the furo. He looks down at her body and sighs.

'Damn it, Minaka, you perv!' Ranma-onna thought. She hated the fact that her body left nothing to the imagination, as to what its purpose was. Thankfully, her time on Jeegoo gave her the means to train it back to its fighting form…

'Well, I better see what that guy has in store for me and the others-"

BLOOP!

"Hee!" Musubi said playfully.

"Huh?" Ranma-onna said, as she felt hands on her chest from behind. She looks back.

"Musubi, what are you doing?"

"Minato-san is so BIG!" Musubi said, as she squeezed gently.

"Would you stop that?" Ranma-onna said with a furious blush. "And where do you get the idea of doing that?"

"From Kazehana."

"Figures," Ranma-onna said. "Look, it's not nice to be doing stuff like this. And just because Kazehana does it, that doesn't mean YOU should do it."

"Oh," Musubi said. "But, why did 'Mr. Bear' tell me that is was okay to do that?"

"What-?" Ranma-onna began to say, as she suddenly sees the aura of a lovesick black bear. It appeared to be mimicking Musubi's movements.

"And he said it feels very nice," Musubi said, as if she was in a trance, as she began to move one of her hands to a lower part of Ranma-onna's body…

"Gah-!" Ranma-onna screamed, as a plethora of sensations came to the forefront of her mind. And then-

BAM!

"Minato, I heard you screaming like a little girl-" Tsukiumi said, as she catches her Ashikabi and her fellow in a compromising position.

DOING!

"MINATO-!"

"I can explain-!" Ranma-onna said, before Tsukiumi unleashes her attack.

FWOOSH!

TING!

"Humph!" Tsukiumi said, as she turns and walks away, with Ranma-onna encased in ice. Tsukiumi learned how to manipulate the temperature of her water-based attacks under the watch of the Water Benders of Jeegoo…

"Minato-san?" Musubi said, seemingly back to normal, as she tapped unto the ice-encased Ranma-onna. "Minato-san, are you okay?"

'I got to find another place to live,' Ranma-onna thought to herself. 'I just gotta…'

Musubi uses her finger to tap the ice, shattering it in the process.

KRISSSSH!

"Ah!" Ranma-onna said, as she sinks into the furo.

"You okay, Minato-san?" Musubi as she rubs Ranma-onna's back.

"I will be," Ranma-onna said, as she sneezes. "Achoo-!"

Later that night, Ranma thinks about the significance of Musubi's aura, which looked like a black bear, when he receives a summons through his phone.

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-!

"Eh…?" Ranma said to himself, as he sat up. He then reaches for his phone, which was to his side, and looks at the video facing.

"Hmmmm…"

The next day…

"Where as Minato gone?" Tsukiumi said with frustration, as she confronted Miya. "I haven't seen him all morning…or last night, for that matter."

"Maybe he wants to be alone for a while?" Kazehana said, as she sipped her rice wine.

"How would YOU know, you lush?"

"Careful for what you say, panty-flasher. I just might have to go ahead of you in the marital arts."

"Humph!"

"I miss big brother," Kusano said with a sigh, as she sat with Miya.

"Oh, he'll be back, Kuu-chan," Miya replied, as she gave Kusano a hug.

"Really?"

"Really," Miya said with a smile. This causes Kusano to smile also…

"Is Minato-san angry with Musubi?" Musubi said with worry.

"Minato is a big boy," Homura said, as s/he continues to read the paper. S/he was alternating between the "Styles" section and the "Sports" section of the paper.

"But what if it's Musubi's fault for what Mr. Bear wanted to do to Minato-san?"

Homura lowers his/her paper slowly, and gives Musubi a quizzical look…

Tsukiumi turns towards Matsu, who was eating noodles.

"Matsu!" Tsukiumi said, as she points at Matsu. "Do you know where Minato-san gone too?"

"Specifically, no," Matsu said. "However, he did say that he'd be back…"

Matsu looked at the wall clock…

"Right about…NOW!"

CRASH!

THOOM!

Everything shook, as something impacts the ground.

"What-?"

"That should be him now…"

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she races to the backyard.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi yelled, as she follows her rival.

"This ought to be interesting," Kazehana said, as she gets up from her seat…

Everyone rushes outside to see a small crater. In the center was a masked man dressed as a fancy-looking shinobi…

"Aw, man," the superhero Ronin said to himself. "Never go a full round fighting the former leader of the Bull Host of Angels…unprepared."

"Minato, is that you?" Miya asked, as she held Kusano close to her.

"Huh?" Ronin said, as he looks up. "Oh, hi guys."

Ronin took off his mask…

"Minato!" his Sekirei said, save for Homura, since s/he didn't roll like that…yet.

GLOMP!

"Ouch!" Ranma said. "Not to tight…"

"Where have you been?" Tsukiumi demanded. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"Sorry about that," Ranma said, as he pried himself off of his Sekirei. "It was an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Miya said.

"I and a few other people had to help put down some demons and fallen angels who wanted to kill off humanity, so that they could reign all of creation," Ranma said, as he rubbed his head.

"I see…"

"You shouldn't go out and do battle without your Sekirei," Kazehana said.

"No, this is something that I had to do," Ranma said. "Imagine fighting in single combat whose chest beats like thunder, whose voice can crack the Earth and who blood is like acid. Multiply THAT, and you get Asmodel, the guy whom I had to fight."

"Whoa."

"Was it tough, Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"At one point during the fight, Asmodel knocked down one of the foundations that kept an island up. Normally, I wouldn't care, but there were lives at stake. So, I had to life the island, hold it up while I use Fire and Earth Bending to restore the foundation while getting hit by my opponent. And that is why I look like a complete mess. Jerk."

Pause.

"But, once I got a free hand, I used some of my parlor trick to send him into another dimension called the Phantom Zone, and blasted myself out from underneath the island. Hence, this."

"What a man," Kazehana said, with love in her eyes.

"Well, okay," Tsukiumi said. "This time."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm proud of you, big brother!" Kusano said, as she hugged Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma said. "So, what does it take to get something to eat around here? I'm starving."

"Don't worry, you'll be taking care of," Miya smiled. "In the meantime, you should get cleaned up-"

"BATH TIME!" Matsu said with glee, as all of Ranma's Sekirei, save for Homura and Kusano, pick up Ranma, and carry him into the house.

"Hey, now-!" Ranma protested, as he feels his clothes being torn off his body.

Other garments from other people were also coming off as well.

"Humph," Homura said. "What a playboy he is…"

"Homura, you can always be 'Kagari', and spend time with your Ashikabi," Miya said. "Minato always takes his bath as a girl, for my sake. So you do not have to worry about…certain things."

"Well, I did say that I wanted to test the waters," Homura said, as s/he assumes a more feminine look. "I'll take up you offer."

And, with that, Homura—now Kagari—walks back into the house towards the baths.

"Miya-san, can I go, too?" Kusano replied.

"Only when you are older, and only with me," Miya said.

"Aww…"

A short time later, Ranma-onna, is in the bath with her Sekirei (save for Kusano and Usagato).

"Just don't try anything, Minato," Kagari said, as she relaxes in a corner.

"Hey, this is weird already- hey!" Ranma-onna yelled. "Who touched me down…there, THAT time? Kazehana?"

"Sorry, that was me THAT time," Matsu said with a blush.

"Harumph…"

And thus, life goes on.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to end this here, although other stories will reference the Sekirei from time-to-time. Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

It was a normal day in Shintou Teito (aka "New Tokyo"), Japan. The head of Mid-Biological Infomantics (aka "MBI"), Chairman Dr. Hiroto Minaka, who made the famous temporal physicist Doctor Emmitt "Doc" Brown of Hill Valley, California, sane in comparison, was fuming.

"Who does HE think he is?" Minaka said, as he looked over his precious city from a perch on Taito Towers, the headquarters of MBI.

Head Researcher Dr. Takami Sahashi looked up from her work (i.e. reading the latest data coming in on the status of both Sekirei and their Ashikabi).

"What has Saotome done now?" Sahashi said.

"He's coming and going as he pleases," Minaka said. "As the Game Master of the 'S Plan', he should respect me more."

"You do know that Saotome has other obligations, right? Not to mention the fact that our old colleague would be very displeased if you tried anything like what we tried to do to him before, you know."

"All I wanted to do is turn Ranma into a Sekirei. The retro virus was a test to see if metahumans could be turned into Sekirei, and thereby expand the S Plan. Can you imagine what would happen if Wonder Woman, or that lovely She-Hulk became Sekirei? What's so bad about that?"

"You would have their friends coming after us."

Pause.

"You know, I'm just glad that I turned you down for marriage, when you had proposed. Can you image they type of kids we would have had?"

"Yeah, because of HER, that's why! That accident when we first found the ship on Kamakura Island ruined both your mind and body, so that you CAN'T have children. And now, she had her people maneuver her husband to interfere in the plan!"

"You got to admit, Saotome has made things…interesting," Sahashi said, ignoring part of what Minaka had said. Truth be known, she was glad she never had really gotten involved with her old friend and colleague, when she learned that the accident she suffered ruined her ability to have kids...

"And besides, thanks to Saotome's training regimen, his Sekirei are perhaps the strongest of the clique."

"Humph!"

Pause.

"So, where did Saotome run off to…THIS time?" Minaka asked, as he adjusts his glasses.

"Let's see," Sahashi said, as she used her data pad to bring up the needed information wirelessly. "According to our last bit of intel, Saotome is taking care of business in 'Shinobi Country', in the North.

"'Shinobi Country'?"

"Yes, I told you this already. That's where many of the ninja clans and noble families still have the most sway, even in these modern times. However, they disguise their true power in the form of operating various 'heritage sites' throughout the region."

"How come we do not have a presence there?"

"Because of our agents keep on disappearing, that's why."

"Oh."

"But Saotome should be back from his trip there within the hour, in fact."

"Good, because I plan on upping the ante of our game," Minaka grinned evilly. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh."

Meanwhile, at the Izumo Inn…

"Where is Minato-san?" said Tsukiumi, the Water Sekirei, as she paces up and down the dining room.

It should be noted that in spite knowing the truth about their Ashikabi, Ranma's Sekirei still refer to Ranma as "Minato Sahashi", an alias Ranma first used to investigate the operations of MBI...

"Relax," said Kazehana, the Wind Sekirei, as she sipped her first body of rice wine of the day. "He'll be here."

"And how do you know THAT, you alcoholic?"

"Because Minato-san said he would, and I believe in Minato-san," said Masubi, the Bear Fist Sekirei, as she gave off a broad smile.

"You'd believe that the skies are green, if Minato-san told you," Tsukiumi replied.

"It is?"

Tsukiumi could only shake her head in reply.

Just then, little Kusano, the Green Sekirei, runs into the dining room, with Matsu, Sekirei of Wisdom close behind.

"Is Big Brother here?" Kusano asked.

"I tried to tell Ku-chan that Minato-tan will be here, and that she is not to worry," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses.

"Can't you get anything on the Shinobi Countries?" Homura, the Fire Sekirei asked. S/he was the only Sekirei that was a hermaphrodite, who could pass as both male and female at will, mostly because s/he hadn't made up her mind yet. It was either that, or because s/he was winged by a cursed, water-based transsexual.

"Why you want to know?" asked Matsu mischievously. "Do you miss Minato-tan?"

"No!" Homura said defensively. "I just wanted someone to train with, that's all."

"I'm sure each of you have your reasons for wanting to see Minato-san," Miya the Landlady said, as she enters the dining room with a tray filled with snacks. "But he should be here any minute now…"

Suddenly, all the Sekirei who were connected to Ranma perked up.

"Masubi think Minato-tan is here!" Masubi said excitedly.

Suddenly, there was a crackling sound that could be heard from the backyard.

"That sound," Miya said, as she sets the tray down onto the table.

"Come on!" Kusano said, as she and the others ran outside into the backyard…

As soon as they got there, the Sekirei sees some sort of gateway that shimmered with light.

"What's that?" Tsukiumi asked fearfully.

"Let's see," Matsu said, as she used her scanners on the phenomenon. "It appears to be a gateway, and a rather sophisticated one at that."

"Then, what's it doing here?" Homura asked.

As if on cue, a huge, white tiger, with a red-headed kunoichi emerges from the gateway.

"RRWOORL!" the white tiger roared, as the gateway disappeared.

"Ah!" the Sekirei screamed in fright.

"Calm down, Byokko," Ranko Tendo, the Flaming Red-Headed Kunoichi, said, as she pets her long-time companion. Her fan weapon, the Breath of Susanoo, which had both the Rantsu clan and the Uchiha clan crest on it, was strapped to her back.

"Sorry, I get kind of territorial around other females, Ranchan," Byokko said.

"I see…"

"Welcome back, Minato-san," Miya said pleasantly.

"Thanks," Ranko said, as she hops off her companion. "Sorry I'm late, but fighting off an invading horde of sex-crazed demons takes a lot of energy out of you."

"Huh?" said the Sekirei, save for Kusano, who was still too young to understand adult conversations, and Kazehana, who was somewhat intrigued by her Ashikabi's experience with sex-crazed demons…

"Anyway, I'm home. Oh, let me introduce you guys to my familiar companion. Byokko?"

With a poof of smoke, Byokko was in cub form. She then hopped on Ranko's head.

"Hello!" Byokko said with a smile.

"Ah!" Musabi and Kusano said with glee.

"Land Lady, Byokko will be staying with me for a little while," Ranko said, as she turns to face Miya. "She had gotten injured in the fight with the demons, and will need some rest before returning to her realm."

"Well, then, that's fine," Miya said. "But I will have to charge you more, so that your guest can get plenty of rest."

"Fine," Ranko groused. "I just need a bath, and-"

That's when Ranko realized her mistake.

"Um…"

"BATH TIME!" Masubi yelled excitedly, as she and the other Sekirei, save for Miya, Homura, and Kusano, suddenly grabbed Ranko, and carried her off into the house, causing Byokko to fall off Ranko's head.

"Hey!" Ranko yelled. "Matsu! I told you not to touch me like that!"

"It wasn't Matsu-chan!" Masubi said. "It was Mr. Bear!"

"Grroow," said Mr. Bear in lovelorn manner. He was Masubi's battle aura

"Ahhhhh-!" Ranko screamed, as she was carried off into the furo...

"That was…strange," Byokko said, as a sweat drop fell from her brow.

"You'll find that such activities are quite normal around here," Miya said with a smile. "In the mean time, let me get you some fish."

"Okay!" Byokko purred, as she hops into Miya'a arms.

"Come along, Ku-chan," Miya, said, as she, with Byokko in arms, Kusano and Homura walk back inside the house.

"Okay!" Kusano said cheerfully.

"Oy," Homura said with a sigh. "The fun never ends…"

"Ah," Ranma said, as he relaxed a bit. He was finally glad to be alone, and back in his male guise. He promised to stay with his Sekirei for a few weeks before hitting the road again.

"This is the life," Ranma said, as he drifted off to sleep...

_Ranma looks around an area filled with rubble. The skies were orange. Crows screamed, causing Ranma to instinctively cover his face._

"_What?" Ranma said, as he sees the strewn bodies of his Sekirei on the ground. He then hears a female laugh. Before he could turn to face the source-_

"Gah!" Ranma said, as he woke up. As he calmed down, Ranma realized that he wasn't alone.

"Are you alright, Minato-san?" Masubi asked innocently.

"Er, yes, heh," Ranma said laughingly. "I fell asleep for some reason."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Why are you here?" Ranma said, as he noticed that Musubi was in the same bath as he was.

"Well, you didn't answer when I wanted to let you know that dinner was ready, so I wanted to watch over you," Ranma replied.

"Ah. Well, thanks-"

And then, the door to the furo opens up.

"YOU!" Tsukiumi yelled. "You're cheating on your proper wife!"

"How can I be cheating?" Ranma yelled. "I'm not even doing anything!"

"You're in your male guise, and SHE is with you!" Tsukiumi said, as she points at Masubi.

"What's going on?" Kusano asked innocently.

"Another scene from our soap opera," Matsu giggled.

"Oh, brother," Ranma said, as he shook his head.

The next day…

"Tsukiumi, you don't have to follow me around," Ranma said, as he walked down the busy street. "I'm just wanted to have lunch with my friend Ikari."

"That's why I'm here," Tsukiumi said in a haughty manner. "I just wanted to make sure that you ONLY have lunch."

"Humph."

After taking a walk, the pair decided to take a short-cut to the café, when a girl—wearing bandages, a tattered kimono over her bandages, and metal—appeared.

"Hhh," the girl said, who reminded Ranma of a typical goth chick from the San Francisco Bay Area, in America, except crazier.

"You again?" Tsukiumi said, as she steps out in front.

"Yeah," the girl replied lazily. "Number 104: Haihane, the Sapphire Sekirei."

"And a Sekirei who will be defeated!" Tsukiumi said, as she forms water darts in front of. "I haven't forgotten what happened the last time the Disciplinary Squad tried to hurt my Ashikabi!"

With that, Tsukiumi lashed out, causing her opponent to duck, roll and leap to the top of a fourth story building.

"Come back here-!"

With that, Tsukiumi gave chase.

Ranma shook his head, as he proceeds to continue on his way, or so he thought.

"Heh," said an pink-haired girl. She had a single ponytail that went off to the side slightly.

"Eh?" Ranma replied. "More of ya?"

"Yes," said the girl, as she took a step forward. "I am Sekirei Number 105: Benitsubasa, the Crimson Sekirei. I want to get revenge on Sekirei Number 88 for humiliating me in battle a while back, starting with kidnapping her Ashikabi!"

With that, Benitsubasa runs at super speed, as punches Ranma in the stomach. The result was a mild pressure wave that rattled nearby windows.

"Heh," Benitsubasa said, as she grinned evilly. She then noticed that Ranma was still standing, looking down at her.

"Eh?"

"What…what is this?" Ranma said with annoyance. "Are you trying to kidnap me or something?"

"Er…"

"Nevermind," Ranma said, as he jabbed at one of Benitsubasa's pressure points, knocking her out instantly.

"Ohhhhh…"

"So, what am I going to do with you…?"

And then, and evil thought ran into his head.

"I know. Heeheeheeheeheehee…"

Sometime later, Karasaba, Sekirei Number 4 (aka "The Black Sekirei") and Haihane continue their search for Benitsubasa.

"You sure she was last here?" asked Karasaba, as she looks around with a disapproving eye.

"Yeah," Haihane said with a bored expression. She hated missing her television shows for the sake of revenge.

"Mmmph!" said a sound.

The two members of the Disciplinary Squad looked up the see Benitsuba tied up to a street light pole while hanging upside down and gagged.

"Mmmmph!" Benitsuba managed to say.

"How did you get up there?" Haihane said.

"Humph," Karasaba said with a dark smile. "The game…is a foot…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

Later that day…

"Thank you for helping me make dinner, Minato-san," Musubi said, as she cuts the vegetables for a soup she was making.

"No problem," Ranma said with a smile, as he portioned out the meat. "Besides, I don't spend that much time with you."

"But we bathe together all the time, Minato-san."

"Outside the furo, I mean," Ranma said.

"Oh. You…you don't like that?"

"Look, right now, things are a bit complicated," Ranma said. "First, I promised Miya that I would not be, her words, a pervert. So, I'm not even going to give her the impression of me doing something I KNOW I'm not going to do."

"Oh, okay…"

"And secondly, I don't want Tsukiumi to get jealous. And I like to remain dry for once."

"Oh, I see…"

"But I like being with you all, and hanging out or something. And….well…"

"Well, what, Minato-san?"

"I like sparring with you, you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I don't have to worry about you getting hurt when we spar, you know."

"Oh!" Musubi said with joy, as she hugs Ranma. "Musubi likes sparring with you, too."

"Humph," Ranma said with a smile.

"MINATO-SAN!" yelled a familiar voice.

'Uh, oh,' Ranma thought, as he slowly turned around to face an angry Tsukiumi and Kusano, who had Byokko on her head.

"Busted," Byokko said.

"Tsukiumi, I can explain!"

"Oh, I bet you can," Matsu said, as she giggled while looking down from a compartment within the ceiling.

"You're not helping, Matsu!"

"Wah!" Kusano cried. "Minato-san wants to hug Musubi and not Ku-chan!"

Ranma notices that the onions were sprouting thick stocks that began to grow out of control.

"Ku-chan, wait!" Ranma said defensively.

"You would disregard your fated wife for HER?" Tsukiumi said, as water vapor began to collect to form floating orbs of water.

"Tsukiumi-tan, don't!" Matsu said, before Tsukiumi gave her attack phrase. "If you power combines with Ku-chan's-"

Tsukiumi was having none of it.

"WATER CELEBRATION-!"

Minutes later…

"Ah, I see," Miya said. She then turns towards Byokko, who was nibbling on a piece of fish that Miya had given her.

"Is this true, Byokko-chan?"

"Uh-huh," Byokko replied. "Still, I didn't hear Ranma-kun protest too hard."

"You're not helping, Byokko," Ranma replied. But he and his Sekirei, save for Kusano, who was underneath the table with Byokko, were tied up in vines in a provocative manner.

"Nevertheless, the Izumo Inn will permit such degeneracy," Miya said with a pleasant smile, as she produced her usual "Death Aura", which scared Ranma's Sekirei, while making Ranma nervous.

"Who's being a degenerate?" Ranma protested. "I'm the victim around here, you know…"

Later, the CEO of MBI, Chairman Minaka Hiroto, makes his pronouncement…

"Greetings, my contestants and their Sekirei!" said Minaka, as he spoke on all channels available to the Ashikabi. "I hope that you have had plenty of rest, because I decided to issue a challenge!"

Ranma looks up from his game of "Go" with his Sekirei, Homura, as he turns to face the television set in the living room. Out of all the Sekirei, Homura is the least annoying, but was the most understanding in terms of weird gender issues.

"What's that clown up to now?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"Knowing the chairman, it's never good for any of us," Homura said, as he made his move.

"I would not be surprised if he wants to further the 'Sekirei Plan'," Kazehana said, as she puts down her bottle of rice wine.

"Nice to see that you're not totally inebriated," Ranma said.

"Night is still young, my Ashikabi," Kazehana said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, joy," Ranma replied sarcastically.

"It has come to my attention that upwards forty percent of all contestants have not been utilizing their Sekirei to their maximum potential," Minaka said. "Meanwhile, the Ashikabi of the North, Minato Sahashi, has been maximizing his Sekirei to their potential…"

"Not yet, in MY case," Kazehana said, as she leans on Ranma.

"Ugh," Ranma said. It wasn't that he disliked Kazehana, but her drinking was NOT an endearing quality to him. Still, Ranma did appreciate Kazehana's sense of libertine attitudes towards finding one's happiness, even if his version of happiness was not the same as Kazehana's…

"As a result, I decided to put a crinkle in this contest," Minaka said. "Within two weeks time, if a Sekirei has not achieved a single victory, that Sekirei will be…boxed, and thus the Ashikabi will be disqualified."

"Looks like things are getting interesting," Kazehana said, as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Homura said, as Ranma squint his eyes. "How can he do that?"

"Apparently, the chairman wants to punish Minato-tan for helping Haruka Shigi and his Sekirei Kuno, Number 95," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses, as she walks into the living room.

"I'll be back, guys," Ranma said, as he gets up from the game.

"Hmmm," said his Sekirei.

Ranma steps outside into the backyard, and looks up to the skies. He was tired of this silly and perverse game that Minaka was playing, but he'd be lying if he didn't admit to the fact that his competitive streak didn't affect his judgment. One of the reasons why he actively trained his Sekirei was so that he could gloat in Minaka's face over how stupid and wrong he was for using living beings as pieces in some sort of inane game. But Ranma wanted to push his Sekirei to their limits, so that no one, not even Minaka, can dictate their destinies.

Of course, he did like seeing a good fight…

"Minato-san!" said a familiar voice.

Ranma broke his musings to face Musubi.

"'Sup?" Ranma asked.

"Miya-chan asked me to ask you if you can take me shopping!" Musubi said enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't see why not," Ranma said. "Let's roll…"

An hour later, after going to the store…

"That…is a lot of food," Ranma said, as he walks down the street with bags of groceries in hand, while Musubi essentially carried a bag of groceries the size of a refrigerator. "Even by my standards, you know."

"Well, Musubi is hungry all the time," Musubi said, as she continues to heft the large sack. "And Mr. Bear is always hungry."

"Yeah, Mr. Bear is something else," Ranma scoffed, think that every time he was in his girl form, Musubi's battle aura automatically forms into that of a love-struck brown bear that's always groping him while he is in his girl form, which was really strange…

"Damn sexual molester…"

"What was that, Minato-san?" Musubi asked.

"Nothing," Ranma replied quickly. "Say, you want to train this weekend? I got some ideas that can help you defeat that stupid 'Disciplinary Squad'."

"Musubi would love that!" Musubi replied enthusiastically.

Just then, Ranma's self phone rings.

"Yo," Ranma said, as he had set up his phone's voice activation mode.

"Minato-tan, you're being followed by an Ashikabi and his Sekirei," Matsu said on over the speaker phone.

"Got it," Ranma said, as he turns towards Musubi. "Hey, we're being tailed."

"'Tailed'?" Musubi replied, as she looks at her rear end.

"Um, just stay alert," Ranma replied, as he broke out in a sweat.

"Okay, Minato-kun…"

Ranma turns around to see a pair of shadows.

"There they are," Ranma said evenly. "We have to formulate something in order to not cause a scene-"

"Hey!" Musubi said, as she waved her hand towards the shadows. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, that'll work…"

A Sekieri and her Ashikabi reveal themselves. The Ashikabi was a tall male with messy hair and stylish glasses, while his Sekirei was a sandy-blond, petite girl who wore a spear on her back.

"You're the Ashikabi of the North, who helped get Shigi and his Sekirei out of here, no?" said the Ashikabi.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ranma said coyly.

"I need to speak to you, about leaving Teito," the Ashikabi said. "And some of us heard that you helped Shigi and his Sekirei escape."

"True…"

"So, I was thinking that if a weakling like Shigi and his Sekirei could escape with your help, then others can as well," the Ashikabi said. "And we can always make money on the side, like that Seo guy."

"Seo," Ranma said. "He's the one with the Lightning Twins."

"Correct. He said that you might help some more, if asked."

"Out of the goodness of my heart?" Ranma asked.

"Of course. I doubt any of these losers could stand a chance against you or your Sekirei."

"Ah, I see…"

"Minato-san!" Musubi said angrily. "Don't help him!"

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"A Sekirei will always fight for his or her Ashikabi; that is our way. However, people like him do not respect his Sekirei."

Ranma purses his lips, and looks as the Sekirei before him.

"What is your name?" Ranma asked.

"I am Sekirei Number 98: Nanami," the girl said.

"What is your Ashikabi's name?"

"Himura Youchi."

"Will you fight for your Ashikabi, with all your heart?"

"Of course! It's the way of the Sekirei!"

"Then fight for him with the honor that is the Sekirei."

"Yes," Nanami said with a smile.

"What is this?" Himura asked.

"One, even if I helped you, Minaka will shut your Sekirei down by remote. Essentially, by me helping Shigi and Kuno, I doomed them, now that I realize it. You, and people and like you, are wasting your time trying to escape from this place. And, two, your Sekirei WANTS to fight for you, so use her to fight for you! Train her. Be there for her when she takes her lumps, and honor her accordingly. You might actually have a winner on your hands, if you simply believe in her."

"Humph," Himura said. "You don't know what you're talking about. It's a game, nothing more."

"In that case, have fun with your 'game'," Ranma said, as he turns to leave. "Come on, Musubi."

"Okay," Musubi said, as she turns to follow Ranma back to the Izumo Inn, while keeping an eye on Nanami. "I'm sorry…"

"Who do you think you are?" Himura yelled. "You think you're better than me and the other Ashikabi?"

"Don't know about the others, but in YOUR case?" Ranma asked. "Sure."

"Why you-?"

"Himura!" Nanami said, as she tugged on her Ashikabi's coat. "Look."

Himura looks up to see a pair of MBI security helicopters heading their way.

"Damn," Himura said, as he turns around. "Run-!"

"Okay!" Nanami said, as she runs after Himura…

A minute later, MBI security land carriers come rolling down the street past Ranma and Musubi.

"I'm going to find out who gave Minaka extra-legal powers," Ranma grumbles.

"Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she points to an approaching figure.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he sees the Black Sekirei, Karasuba. He knew that this particular Sekirei, Number Four, was feared, and not just because she was the leader of the third incarnation of MBI's Disciplinary Squad.

"Hello, Musubi," Karasuba said with a pleasant smile, as she placed a hand on the hilt of her long katana sword.

"Karasuba, what're you doing here?" Musubi said.

"Business, really," Karasuba said, as she took a glance at Ranma. "So, you're the famous 'Minato Sahashi'."

"I think we met before," Ranma said, as he noted the fact that she said his alias as if implying that she knew that it was faked.

"But not properly," Karasuba said. "You carry yourself like a martial artist."

"Musubi thinks Minato-san is one of the best," Musubi said happily. "In fact, Minato-san has helped me become truly master the Bear Fist."

"Oh, really? I'm glad to hear that…"

Karasuba turns around and begins to walk off.

"Remember our deal," Karasuba said. "Meet me at Kouten, when you are ready…"

"Okay!" Musubi said, as she waves her friend good-bye.

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. "I wonder what'll happen to them."

"Minato-san?" Musubi said.

"Yes?"

"In this particular case, those two are finished," Musubi said sadly, as she walks on. "But, of Number 78 truly loves her Ashikabi, she'll fight to the bitter end."

Ranma was taken aback by Musubi's sudden seriousness.

Later, back at the inn, Matsu confirms this.

"And that marks the end of the great escape plan," Ranma said with a heavy sigh. "The Discipline Squad got to Himura and Nanami…"

"I would add that, as of right now, there is none stronger than Number 4, Karasuba," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses, unless, either Number Zero, Number One…or Number 109 re-emerge as official combatants."

"Well, we know that Number Zero is Usagato, who is retired, and staying with 'family' in Okayama, and Number 109 is my girl form, but who is Number One?" Ranma asked, as he sipped his tea.

"Er, it's not wise to ask questions about Number One," Homura said nervously.

"Yes, a scary demon woman might show up, when you least expect it," Kazehana said ominously.

And then, Miya the Landlandy enters Matsu's lair.

"Dinner's ready!" Miya said.

"Ah!" screeched Matsu, as Kazehana and Homura stood around nervously…

"Sorry for not helping you out this evening," Tsukiumi said. "But a certain would-be husband was late."

"Oh, knock it off," Ranma said, as he gets up, as he picks up Kusano, who had Byokko on her head. "Come, let's get something to eat…"

"About time," Byokko said. "I could use a break from all this intrigue."

"All you do is lie about the house," Ranma replied. He turns to Matsu.

"I want everything you know about Sekirei Number One."

"Er…"

"Number One is dead, Minato-san," Miya said with a smile. "She doesn't exist anymore."

Ranma studies Miya's face, but can't get a read on her mental state. On the other hand, based upon the way Matsu, Kazehana and Homura were acting, there was something more that was going on…

"Well, I guess that's that," Ranma said, as he carries Kusano and Byokko outside Matsu's sanctum.

"Musubi wants to be carried!" Musubi said enthusiastically.

"Only if his proper wife gets carried first!" Tsukiumi said.

"Weee!: Kusano said cheerfully, as she was carried downstairs.

Meanwhile, Ranma was thinking about something else.

'If I can't get the truth about Number One, then there's only one other person that would know who this person is,' Ranma thought to himself. 'And I'm not surprise if she has something to do with it!'

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: As Ranma learns the story of Usagi's involvement with Miya the Land Lady, he goes on a series of dates with his Sekirei, including one with Homura! Plus, an ally turns into an enemy, even as Ranma realizes that there's nothing his could do about it! See you then…**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

A short time later…

"Coming!" Usagi said, as she runs out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. She was in the middle of showering when the phone rang.

Click!

"Moshi, moshi!" Usagi said.

"Please, beloved," Miya the Land Lady said on the phone tearfully. "Come back to me…"

"Miya, that life we shared is over, when Minaka took control of the 'Sekirei Plan'," Usagi said with a sigh. "And beside, I'm a woman now, with a husband and children."

"I see…"

Pause.

"Perhaps I can adjust?" Miya offered.

"No, there's no need for you to become a man for me…or anyone else," Usagi said. "Look, I'll come up to Shintou Taito tomorrow, so we can talk. Okay?"

"Okay, my beloved Ashikabi," Miya said happily. "Call me when you have arrived in town."

"Fair enough. Talk to you then."

Click.

Usagi sighs, as she hangs up the phone. She really wished that she had been careful, when she had gotten involved with Sekirei Number One. Talk about being caught in an ethical dilemma, when it comes to affairs of the heart…

The next morning, the usual stuff happens.

"Minato-san!" Tsukiumi said.

Ranma lowers his newspaper while eating his breakfast.

"Yes?"

"You spend WAY too much with Musubi," Tsukiumi said. "And I do not believe that all that time is simply for 'sparring'."

"Depends how you define 'sparring'," Kazehana said with a smile between sips of rice wine.

"I see where this is going," Ranma said, as he folds his paper. He scans the attentive faces before he began what he wanted to say.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make."

"What is it, Minato-tan?" Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses.

"You guys have been working very hard at your training, which you have been using quite well in your fights."

"And it's thanks to Minato-san," Musubi said with a smile.

"Right. Anyway, to show you my appreciation, I've decided to take everyone here out on a date."

"Really, Big Brother?" Kusano said.

"Really."

"I don't know," Homura said nervously.

"I'm taking you out, so that's that."

"You're not going to do anything that you will embarrass this establishment, are you?" Miya said, as she emits a Death Aura.

"No, it's not that type of date," Ranma said with annoyance. "Just a time out for today."

"I want my date to be special," Tsukiumi said.

"Oh, it will be."

"So, who will be the first to go out with you?" Matsu asked.

"Glad you asked," Ranma said, as he brings out cup filled with six marbles: one red and five black. "I will ask each of you to pull a marble per round. The person who picks the red marble will be the one who will go on that date for two hours or so. After that date is over, I will deduct a black marble, where everyone who hasn't pulled out a red marble, will get a chance to do so. Obviously, the last round will consist of the last two would be daters pulling out a marble, with the person who pulls out a black marble being the one to get the last date."

Pause.

"Any questions?"

"Yes," Tsukiumi said. "Can I go first?"

"Sure," Ranma said with a smile, as he shook the cup for the next thirty seconds before offering the cup to Tsukiumi. "Here."

Tsukiumi reaches over and pulls out a black marble.

"Ah!" Tsukiumi said in frustration. "How come I can't get the first date…"

After everyone pulls out a marble, it is revealed that the first person to get a date will be…

"Yay!" Kusano said. "I get to go out on a date with Big Brother!"

"Indeed," Ranma said, as he stood up. "But let me get changed, first…"

With a wobble, Ranma becomes…Chibi Ranma.

"Oh!" everyone said.

"How cute!" Kazehana replied, as she began to hug and squeeze Chibi Ranma.

"Careful," Chibi Ranma said, as he tried to not get smothered. "I think there are laws against this sort of thing…"

"Where are you going to take Ku-chan?" Miya asked.

"We're going to go to a local family entertainment center to play and stuff," Chibi Ranma said.

"How can you do that?" Homura asked.

"Magic."

"Oh, that makes sense…"

Thus, with Byokko on Kusano's head, Chibi Ranma and Kusano went on their play date.

"Have fun!" Musubi said, as she waved.

"Do not do anything shameful," Miya said as she waved.

"Oh, brother," Chibi Ranma said.

"I bet I can get a higher score than you in air hockey!" Byokko proclaimed.

"Uh, uh!" Chibi Ranma said. "You're looking the master…of disaster, when it comes to air hockey."

Kusano merely smiles, as she took Chibi Ranma's hand while she and her date walked off for their outing.

A short time later, Miya receives a phone call.

Click.

"Moshi, moshi!" Miya said with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Miya," Usagi said, as she drove her Astin Martin into Shintou Taito. She wore her sunglasses while keeping one hand on the steering wheel as she spoke on the phone.

"Beloved!" Miya said excitedly. "Where are you?"

"I'm going to find a place to park, but you can meet me where we first went out on a…date," Usagi said. "Look nice."

"Okay," Miya replied with a nod. "Beloved?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Click.

Usagi sighs. Unlike Ranma, she couldn't compartmentalize affairs of the heart. Then again, affection for another knows no protocols…

FLASHBACK!

Ten years ago.

Usagi Tsukino, under the guise of Dr. Takehito Asama, looks at the destruction wrought by the Disciplinary Squad against the invading North Koreans…

"What have I done?" Usagi said, as the squad walked back to the compound.

"What you had to do, of course," Dr. Minaka Hiroto said, as he climbs down off the ledge.

"No, it doesn't," Usagi said, as she turned to face Minaka. "Wait, what the heck is THAT you're wearing?"

"You like it?" Minaka said with a smile, as he twirls in his white suit with Victorian-style white duster. "I wanted to make an impression for when I take the company public."

"Whatever," Usagi said, as she turns towards the leader of the Disciplinary Squad, Sekirei Number One, Miya. She wondered how the Sekirei, a creation she and her lab partner Kagato of Jurai, could be both exquisite and so deadly. Then again, the only reason why she made the adjustments to her creation to be "combat ready" was to allow them to be able to defend themselves only, drawing upon her experiences of the past many years (her time)

"I'm glad that your 'adjustments' have work out," Minaka said. "Because, sensei, I have a grand plan for your creations."

Usagi turns towards her old student. Even though Minaka was an otaku in the worse way, he was brilliant…and rich, which is why she kept Minaka in the loop. Besides, her fellow researcher (and former student), Dr. Takami Sahashi, insisted that Minaka was harmless. Ever since she, Minaka and Usagi discovered the crashed ship on Kamikura Island, the result of recent volcanic activity off the coast of Japan, the three of them were embarking on creating a company, the future Mid-Biological Informatics, that could compete with the Mishima Zaibatsu. At the very least, Usagi wanted to release her creations, so that they could live as fully developed sentient beings; it was the least Usagi could do, considering how Kagato used her to create the Sekirei as his personal minions, before he was ultimately thwarted by Prince Yosho and Lord Izanagi (aka Ranma). But now, she was getting a sneaky suspicion that Minaka was planning something that she might not approve of.

"What are you playing at, Minaka?" Usagi said.

"After seeing this demonstration, I believe that a new age of gods is upon us," Minaka said, as his eyeglasses glint evilly. "And I plan on seeing that through, no matter whom or what stands in our way."

"I hope that THIS 'exercise' of yours doesn't jeopardize the lives of the Sekirei," Usagi said, as she walks back to the research complex on the island. "Bad enough you insisted upon twisting their bodies to suit your whims."

"How so?"

"Mutsu was originally female, and you made many of the Sekirei androgynous. They should be allowed to decide what they should be."

"That's funny, coming from a person who originally designed the Sekirei to be this…Izanagi's companion, in order to insure that he is never lonely, eh?" Minaka said with a smirk.

"Humph."

Later, at the compound, Usagi completes her examination of the Sekirei, with Miya being the last.

"Ah, you're done," Usagi said, as she looked at the results of Miya's tests. "You can get dressed now."

Miya rises from her medical bed, just as Usagi's phone rings.

"Eh?" Usagi said, as she answers her phone. "Yes? What? I thought I told you to be there when the building inspectors arrive to check on the inn. Kaoru-kun, I'm going to get them to come back, but I expect you to be there, okay?"

Usagi forms a Death Aura, which was transmitted over the signal. Miya, witnessing this, giggles.

"Alright," Usagi said, as she notices Miya's smile, which was surprising to her. "Buh-bye…"

"My apologies, Dr. Asuma," Miya said.

"Don't be," Usagi said. "I'm glad that your individuality is showing through."

"I see…"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Um, I know that it's not standard protocol, but you want to hang out sometimes?" Usagi said. "Maybe, we can work out and spar or something?"

"How about a walk will do?" Miya asked. "I would love to learn more about myself and the others."

Usagi merely smiles in reply.

Sometime later, Usagi confronts Minaka, having learned about the mysterious "S-Plan"…

"You can't do this!" Usagi demanded. "They are not…Pokemon or Digimon. They're people, damn it. And the only way you'll get away with this is over my dead body."

"That could be arranged," Minaka said, as Disciplinary Squad members Number 4 (Kurasaba) and Number 8 (Yume) take a step forward.

"What?" Sahashi said, as she was taken aback.

"And by the way, your controlling interest in MBI has been negated, thanks to new legislation in the Diet," Minaka said. "The Sekirei belong to me now, Numbers One through 108."

"No, that's not quite right," Miya said, as she steps forth to defend her beloved.

"Humph," Kurasaba said, as she places her hand on her long sword.

"I will defend my beloved to the bitter end, as HIS Sekirei," Miya said, as she suddenly kisses Usagi.

"Wha-?" Usagi said, as Miya lit up while wings made from light sprouted on her back.

"You are my Ashikabi, no matter what," Miya said with a smile.

"That is unfortunate," Minaka said, as he snaps his fingers.

In rapid succession, Kurasaba draws her blade just as Miya did. Yume, meanwhile, was hesitant about doing anything, although she stayed her hand out of respect for Sekirei tradition.

For a moment, there was silence between the two would-be combatants…

"Stop!" Usagi said, as she raised her hand. "Don't."

"Eh?" Minaka said, as he raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"I don't want Miya or anyone to get hurt," Usagi said. "I'll do what you ask Minaka. I'll go away. Heck, I'll even fake my death to make the transfer of resources legitimate, but I'll do so if Miya is allowed to remain out of your plans."

"She is one of my best assets."

"Yes, and so are the others," Usagi said. "You want to risk losing them, as well, to a senseless battle?"

"Minaka, please," Sahashi said. "There are the others to consider."

"Very well, I will agree to your terms, in honor of what we once shared, sensei."

"Thank you," Usagi said. She then turns towards Miya.

"You're free, Miya, as I promised."

With that, Usagi leaves the courtyard, and returns to her office to pack.

"A pity that we won't see who is a better user of the blade, Miya," Kurasaba said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, this display of emotion began to affect Yume. Her heart ache, realizing that Usagi sacrificed all to protect one person…

In the days afterwards, Usagi and Miya kept each other's company at the Izumo Inn, until the day Usagi was forced to leave Shintou Taito behind. When Usagi lost her life as Sailor Moon, died while fighting a cosmic entity named 'The Mad God of Space Sector 3600', along with Usagi's true love Ronin (aka Ranma Saotome), the link that was established between Miya and Usagi was broken. This also caused the death of Number One, proverbially speaking, as evident by the act of her burying her sword, Totsuga No Tsurugi, in a grave that had a marker with Usagi's fake name on it. When Usagi resurfaced again, Miya had a fellow Sekirei track Usagi down, only to learn that Usagi had become another person altogether, with a new life and a different love. Thus, Miya knew that her beloved was dead, at least until Ranma showed up on her doorstep…

END FLASHBACK!

Miya wore her best kimono, as she appeared at local café named "The Crescent Café", a place that the Rantsu clan owned through the Mishma Zaibatsu's front companies.

"Hello, beloved," Miya said, as she arrived.

Usagi looks up from her reading, and sees Miya.

"Hi," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. She then directs Miya to have a seat.

"It's nice to see you again, in spite of what…has happened."

"True," Miya said. "I…I hope that things are well with you, beloved."

"They could be," Usagi said. "But enough about me and the past. Let's…talk."

"I would like that, beloved."

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"I had a lot of fun, Minako-kun!" Kusano said happily, as she, Byokko and Chibi-Ranma were heading home while cutting through the courtyard of a local hospital, owned by MBI. Byokko was on Kusano's head relaxing from playing on with the kids at the Discovery Center downtown.

"So did I, actually," Chib-Ranma said with a laugh. "I forgot how fun it is to be a kid…"

"I had fun watching you beat up that one parent, Ranma," Byokko said, as she took notice of a fluttering butterfly…

"Hey, that guy was a complete jerk," Chibi-Ranma said. "As a parent, I understand him disciplining his kid for being a little jerk, but the way he did it was uncalled for. I mean, really. Yelling at the kid in front of his friends? Please."

"That's because you didn't have friends growing up, Ranma," Byokko said, as she began to swat at the butterfly.

"Really?" Kusano said in disbelief.

"Really, Ku-chan," Chibi-Ranma replied. "All I did was train in martial arts. What friends I did make were few, and most of them would later seek revenge against me for something that I either didn't do, or were too ignorant to notice the effect of my thoughtlessness."

"Ohhhh."

"But, enough about me, Ku-chan. Let's head home-"

"Excuse me," said a young man with a chic haircut, suit and eyeglasses. "I would like to have a word with you-"

"STRANGER DANGER!" Chibi-Ranma yelled in jest. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Very amusing, Minato Sahashi…if that is your real name, I wager."

"What's going on, Minato?" Kusano asked.

"This guy is a retainer for one of the competition," Chibi-Ranma said evenly. He then turned towards Byokko.

"Yo, keep an eye on Ku-chan, while I talk to this guy."

"Whatever," Byokko said, as she continues to swat away at the butterfly.

"Ku-chan, stay with Byokko until I get back, okay?" Chibi-Ranma said with a smile.

"Okay," Kusano said with a nod.

Chibi-Ranma then turns towards the retainer.

"Lead on, partner," Chibi-Ranma said with a smirk.

"Humph," the retainer said with mirth, as he adjusted his glasses. "Of course…"

Meanwhile, across town…

"You are…looking well, Miya," Usagi said, as after she and her Sekirei had ordered something to eat.

"Thank you," Miya replied with a blush. "And, you, as well, my Ashikabi."

"Thanks."

Silence.

"Miya, for the record, I do care about you," Usagi said. "It's just that…my life is a bit complicated, and has been even before we met."

"I see…"

"On top of that, you and your siblings were designed to be Ranma's perfect mate, grown as offspring clones from a mother clone, a clone that was the perfect fusion of myself and a colleague," Usagi said. "I did this because…well, because I wanted Ranma to never need to suffer from loneliness. I…I never thought that I would end up ruining that original plan, nor did I think to have feelings…for you."

"You…you did?" Miya asked in surprise.

"Yes, because I was lonely myself. At that time, Ranma and I were not together."

"You weren't?" Miya asked. "Why?"

"Miya, when you have been living with the same mate for a thousand at least, sometimes…you have to get a hall pass."

"You…were allowed to find other lovers?"

"And I allowed Ranma to have his lovers, which is why I allowed Nabiki to suggest that Ranma goes on his mission…here."

"I see. But, then…what about us? I will stand by your decision, ultimately, but I hope that you would find it in your heart to include me."

Pause.

"Otherwise, please un-wing, so that I can stop functioning."

"Miya?" Usagi said in surprise.

"I…I rather not have no life than have a life without you, beloved."

"Miya, you have to understand that…well, I am a woman. Sure, I experimented over the years, especially back in college, but I love being with my Ranma…a man."

"Ranma is a woman half the time, however."

"Occupational hazard, but I do see your point."

"Thank you."

"But I have to deal with Ranma's other wives and girlfriends," Usagi said. "I don't want to subject you to that fiasco."

"I don't want to be with Ranma, beloved," Miya said, as she took Usagi's hand. "I want to be with you, even on a part-time basis."

Pause.

"And if I have to go through Ranma to be with you, then I will do just that."

"I see…"

Meanwhile, across town…

"So, you're 'Kenji Kakizaki', Izumi Higa's personal retainer," Chibi-Ranma said, as he and Kakizaki walked around the hospital courtyard.

"You know about me, then," Kakizaki said.

"Not much, other than what my sister-in-law told me about her study group, when she attended Tokyo University's business school."

"Ah, Nabiki Tendo," Kakizaki said with realization. "She is known as the 'Ice Queen' who ended up having a prestigious position at Mishima Zaibatsu right after graduation."

"Yeah, among other euphemisms," Chibi-Ranma smirked. "By the way, I also know about your boss."

"Master Higa?"

"Yep. He comes from a good family, which helped rebuild Japan after the war."

Pause.

"He's a bit of a brat, though, due to being a 'rich kid'."

"I can't speak on that, for obvious reasons," Kakizaki said, as he adjusts his glasses. "But I am here to…negotiate a deal."

"What could Higa offer me?" Chiba-Ranma asked. "If you know anything about me, I don't lose or plan or losing, or even allow others, Sekirei or otherwise, to lose without just cause."

Pause.

"And bribes and threats will really get on my bad side. And yes, I know about my friend Ikari and her Sekirei Shiina being Higa's 'guest'."

"We are surprised that you haven't done anything to remedy the situation," Kakizaki said.

"Because Ikari can take care of herself, that's why. And the moment she can't, she can always contact me."

"I see," Kakizaki replied. "Then what if a girl's life is in the balance?"

"Eh?"

"At Hiyama-Kai Hospital, where we are now, and which the Higa clan owns, your friend Uzume is visiting her Ashikabi."

"What happened?"

"Her Ashikabi, Chiho Hidaka, is suffering from a regenerative illness which can be terminal, if not treated fully," Kakizaki said. "And right now, Master Higa is taking care of Miss Hidaka's medical expenses."

"Which means that Higa has another Sekirei to fight for him," Chiba-Ranma said grimly.

"Master Higa would not want to speak in such a…way, but business is business."

"Of course. So, want me to sacrifice those people who have entrusted themselves to me to be there for them?"

"Nothing of a sort," Kakizaki said. "However, if we set up a truce to not fight each other, each side can take down not only other competitors, but also MBI's 'Disciplinary Squad' as well."

"Yeah, those clowns can be annoying, that's for sure," Chibi-Ranma said. "But, if I do accept this deal of yours, why should I trust you to keep it?"

"As much of a brat Master Higa is, he always keeps his word," Kakizaki said. "But, we'll give you time to think about it."

With that, Kakizaki turns to leave.

"How will I be able to contact you for my answer?" Chibi-Ranma asked.

"I'm sure you will find a way," Kakizaki said, as he walks away. "Good day…"

Chibi-Ranma sighed, as he turns around to find Kusano and Byokko. He had no doubt that Higa would try to turn the Sekirei Plan to his advantage. Most likely, Higa had the same goals as he does: to win. While he could appreciate that, he didn't like the fact that Higa was using others to fight his battles. Chibi-Ranma wanted to get Ikari out of that situation she was in, but respected her enough to know what she was doing.

'And to think she actually likes the guy,' Chibi-Ranma thought. 'Maybe I'm just being overly-protective of her, especially since she was my…first girlfriend of sorts, back when we were kids stuck in the digital world with the other Digi-Destined and our Digimon…"

As soon as Chibi-Ranma returned to where he left Kusano and Byokko, he realized that neither of them was present. Now concerned, Chibi-Ranma extended his senses. Since a Sekirei can sense the well-being of his or her Ashikabi, Chibi-Ranma decided to sense the well-being of Kusano.

"Where can you be, sprout?" Chibi-Ranma said, as he focused his thoughts. "There-!"

And, with that, Chibi-Ranma ran in the direction of the hospital's main building…

A short time later…

"Ku-chan!" Chibi-Ranma said, as he called out.

"Geez, getting injured all the time?" said a male voice.

"Eh?" Chibi-Ranma said, as he turns towards the source.

He sees a young, scruffy man walking out of the hospital with a girl carrying the biggest hammer he has ever seen.

"Man, I hope Akane never sees this," Chibi-Ranma said. "It might give her ideas…"

"You're useless!" the man said. "A little more and you would've been the one that got beat!"

Pause.

"What a pain."

"S-Sorry," said the Sekirei, just as she tripped.

"Hey," Chibi-Ranma said, as he comes over to help the Sekirei up to her feet. "Are you okay-?"

Suddenly, Chibi-Ranma felt a boot to the face, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Hey!" said the man. "Don't you dare touch my stuff!"

Chibi-Ranma squint his eyes, as he stood on his feet. With a few exceptions, no one attacks him without a reprisal, and this jerk was not an exception…

"Hey, quit being a layabout!" the man said, as he slaps the girl.

"I'm sorry!" the girl replied. "I'm sorry, Junichi-san!"

Chibi-Ranma turns to look at the Sekirei

"What's your name?" Chibi-Ranma asked.

"Y-Yashima," the Sekirei said. "Please leave us alone."

"Yeah, kid, beat it," Junichi said with a sneer. "If you know what's good for ya!"

"Oh, I'll beat something," Chibi-Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. He then tapped his limiters together on his arms to the highest setting so that he would accidentally kill this fool while beating him.

"Oh, you think you're tough?" Junichi said.

"Yeah, especially since I don't need to beat women for approval."

"Why you little-!"

Junichi launched a jab at Chibi-Ranma, who side-stepped the attack before right-cross to Junichi's left cheek. While still stunned, Chibi-Ranma slapped both sides of Junichi's face, with the focus on his ears, stunning the bully even further. Now dazed, Junichi tries to apply a wild haymaker, which was countered with Chibi-Ranma's left elbow to block while initiating a straight punch into Junichi's stomach. This was followed by right elbow strike to the jaw, followed by a left cross to Junich's jaw. Chibi-Ranma finished his fight with a second right straight into the chest, forcing his opponent back in the process, and a spin kick that sent Junichi sailing into the hospital foyer, and onto a gurney that had been set up as a precaution.

"Done," Chibi-Ranma said, just as he felt a slap to the face.

"Ow!"

"Don't hurt him!" Yashima said angrily.

"But he was hurting you!"

"He…he still my Ashikabi," Yashima said with a sigh. "No matter what, I will always defend him."

With that, Yashima runs back into the hospital.

Chibi-Ranma sighed. He should have realized that the devotion his Sekirei has for him, any Sekirei would have for the Ashikabi. Then again, in his sexist way, it could be a "woman thing"…

"Minato-san!" Kusano said, as she and Byokko run towards Chibi-Ranma.

"Hey," Chibi-Ranma said. "Where did you two run off to?"

"I was hunting," Byokko said.

"Byokko-chan was chasing a butterfly, Minato-san," Kusano said.

"'Hunting', huh?" Chibi-Ranma said.

"Well, um," Byokko said, as she produced a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Come on, let's go home…"

Along the way back home, the trio ran into a distressed Tsukiumi.

"Yo!" Chibi-Ranma said, as he carried a sleeping Kusano on his back, while Byokko was sleeping on Chibi-Ranma's head.

Tsukiumi looks down from a nearby roof top.

"Minato-san!" Tsukiumi said, as she leaps down to the street.

"I know I'm late, and all," Chibi-Ranma said, as Tsukiumi suddenly hugged Chibi-Ranma.

"Please, call me if you're going to be late," Tsukiumi said tenderly. "I know that you're my good-for-nothing future husband, but I still care about you."

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I'll tell you on the way back, Minato-san," Tsukiumi said. "But I'm still going to punish you for being late."

"I figured as much…"

Meanwhile…

"Miya, I'll be in town for a few days on business," Usagi said, after taking her lunch receipt. "If you…want to go out for dinner tomorrow night-"

"I would love to accept your…date," Miya said with a smile.

"Er, right," Usagi said with a blush. "Take care…"

With that, Usagi leaves the Crescent Café.

Miya sighs contently, as she sips her lemonade. If all goes well, she will be with her Ashikabi after all…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Izumo Inn, Ranma and Matsu go on their own date, much to Tsukiumi's chagrin. However, this date was…unusual, in that it took place in so-called "Cyber-space"…

"I still don't understand why you have to go out with HER, Minato-san," Tsukiumi said, as Ranma sets up the portable digitizer with Matsu's help. "She is as romantic as her books and computers."

"Nonsense," Matsu replied, as she typed in her new program. "I studied the subject matter thoroughly through the various websites and online technical manuals."

"See?"

"You'll have your date, just be patient," Ranma said, as he finishes fashioning the wires to the connectors. "There."

"I never immersed myself inside a data stream before," Matsu said. "I have mentally linked myself to machines, but that's about it."

"Well, the first time will be a bit strange," Ranma said. "And enjoy the show."

"So, how long are you two going to be in the system?" Homura asked.

"Actually, not very long in real time," Matsu said. "In fact, I could spend an eternity inside the system, and only moments could pass."

"What?" Tsukiumi said, as she now imagine Matsu not only have her way with her Ashikabi, but even have a family with him, and all in a moment's notice.

"But I programmed to digitizer so that we will automatically get kicked out of the system within a few hours…OUR time," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Awww," Matsu said with a slight look of disappointment on her face.

"Anyway, we're ready to go," Ranma replied. "So…let's roll."

"Should I bring something?"

"Naw, we're good as is," Ranma said, as he takes out his remote control device. "Matsu, hang on. Tsukiumi…be seeing you…"

With a flash, both Ranma and Matsu were gone…

"Wow!" Matsu said, as she saw the Grid. There was a clear, dark sky were the exit point within grid lit up the night like a Moon. She then turned towards the glittering city, with it towering spires that jutted towards infinity.

Matsu then looked at herself. She wore a flowing, white dress that had a circuit pattern that glowed neon blue.

"I've changed," Matsu commented.

"You've been converted into pure programming language," Ranma said.

Matsu nods her head, noticing that her Ashikabi was wearing a black body suit that also had a circuit pattern etched into the material. However, his was pattern glowed white.

"You…you look handsome, Minato-tan," Matsu said with a blush.

"Thanks, I guess," Ranma said with a shrug. "Now, we're going to have some fun at this place called the 'End of the Line Club', after we go to the Grid for some competition-"

"What is this?" Matsu said, as she removes a white disc on her back. It seemed to pulse with power…

"This is an 'Identity Disc'," Ranma said, as he removes his disc from his back. "It is the sum total of our experiences. You can also use it as a weapon against other programs, either the Users—like us—or Basics."

"'Basics'?"

"When we create a program, we create a new being that manifest itself her in cyber-space. Those are called 'Basics', while we 'Users' are considered to be their gods…"

Pause.

"And sometimes, with all this complex information roaming around, programs can be spontaneously created. Those are called 'Isos'."

"So, the programs that I've created in the past are alive?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Whoa…"

"Anyway, we should get going," Ranma said, as he brings out a black rod from pocket space. "Now, stand back…"

Once Matsu was in the clear, he pulls apart the rod. White, grid lines crisscross and envelop Ranma, until a slick, black care with glowing white trim appears.

"Wow!" Matsu said.

"Hop on in," Ranma said with a smile, as Matsu immediately rushes to get on the passenger side of the sleek vehicle.

"I could get used to this," Matsu said, as she leans back in her seat.

"Hang on," Ranma said, as he shifts the vehicle into gear, leaving a trail of light behind…

Meanwhile, back in the real world…

"Hey," said Dr. Sahashi Takami, as she stepped onto the roof the MBI building. "There's something you need to know…"

"If you are informing me that 'The Bunny' is in town, I already know," said MBI Chairman Minaka Hiroto, as he continued to stare at the city of New Tokyo from atop of MBI HQ.

"Actually, 'The Bunny' is here," Sahashi said.

"WHAT?" Minaka yelped in fright, as he nearly slipped off the side of the building.

"Hello, Minaka," Usagi said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It has," Minaka said, as he desperately tried to touch his special transducer that was stitched into the lining of his coat.

"You really should relax, Minaka," Usagi said with a pleasant smile. "I'm not here to get revenge on you."

"Then why is your husband Ranma here?" Minaka asked.

"Because I want to take back controlling interest of the company, that's what. I've stayed away because of our original deal, but I realized that you would have made a mockery of my work…and MY Sekirei."

"You've abandoned your 'work', remember?"

"I had been weak at the time, Minaka. But now, I'm not…"

Pause.

"So, I am changing the deal, Minaka, my old friend and student."

"Heh, I don't think so," Minaka said, as the sun's light causes his glasses to glint menacingly.

Just then, Usagi realizes that she was surrounded by the Disciplinary Squad.

"Hello, 'sensei'," Karasuba said, as she, Benitsubasa and Haihane surrounded Usagi.

"Who is this?" Benitsubasa asked, as she flicks her ponytail.

"She is the creator of us Sekirei," Haihane said, as she flicks her talons.

"And how would you know THAT? You're always watching those stupid soaps of yours-"

"Enough!" Minaka said firmly. "Deal with this…woman."

"Of course," Karasuba said.

"I'll go first," Benitsubasa said, as she gets into a fight stance.

"Be careful with her!" Haihane said. "She knows more about us than we know about her!"

"Yeah, right! Like she can do anything!"

With that, Benitsubasa rushes at Usagi, with her fist blazing…

"'Wag Tail'," Usagi said simply. In Japanese, "wag tail" was translated as "sekirei". However, Usagi said the English translation instead for the desired result.

"Haaaaaaa-ya!" Benitsubasa said, as she threw punches and kicks that left sonic boom in their wake. However, the so-called "Crimson Sekirei" realizes that something was wrong…

"What?" Benitsubasa said, as she realized that her actions were all in her head, and that she was frozen in place.

"What?" Sahashi said in surprise.

Karasuba frowns.

"What did you do to my Sekirei?" Minaka demanded.

"You mean MY Sekirei?" Usagi said. "I designed them to be Ranma's perfect mate; that part you did know. What you don't know is that I made sure that their very genetics had a special memory imprint."

"In other words, they will never attack directly harm you with that code word," Minaka said.

"Yes. It's no different from when you can remotely shut down a Seikirei, using a carrier frequency that only he or she can hear."

"But you didn't use that when you left," Sahashi said.

"Because of Miya, that's why. Had I said it when I should have, Miya would never think to be a free-thinking human being. So, for her sake, I kept quiet about the fail safe measure that I built into the Sekirei…until now."

"Is it reversible?" Minaka said with a moan, while Haihane, the so-called "Blue Sekirei", began to write on a mortified Benitsubasa.

"The 'freeze up' is only temporary," Usagi said with a smirk. "And there will not be any long term ramifications from what I just did."

"Very cheap of you," Karasuba said.

Usagi looks over at Sekirei #4.

"Oh, Kara-chan," Usagi said with a sigh. "Out of you, Miya and Mutsu, I had thought that you would have mastered the Heavenly Sword first, and yet it was Miya—without ego—who was able to surpass you and Mutsu."

"What are you saying?" Karasuba asked with suspicion.

"I'm saying that you are a disappointment, Karasuba. Instead of perfecting your prowess, you take pleasure in killing. That makes you the weakest of all the Sekirei."

"How dare you!" Karasuba said, as she unhooks her long sword. "You wouldn't be able to say something like that, without that 'cheat' of yours!"

"As long as I don't say the password once I make eye-contact, you still have a choice to come after me…or not…"

Pause.

"If you're daring enough, that is."

"RRRAAAWW!" Karasuba roared, as she charged forward. At the split second, Usagi shifts her stand, moves out of the way, and coughs up the legendary sword 'Sword of Kusanagi'. As soon as she does, Usagi catches the blade in hand, turns around, and intercepts and intended blow.

"Interesting," Karasuba said, as she grins evilly, while pushing back with her own weapon. "You haven't lost your touch."

"Thank you," Usagi replied. "But it seems as if you might have."

"Oh?"

"I can use my feet."

Usagi quickly chambered her knee and performs a front kick that sends Karasuba backwards.

"Oof-!"

Usagi then takes four Shuriken blades from pocket space, threads them with chakra, and then let the blades fly.

As Karasaba tries to cut the threads as they attempted to loop her, Usagi throws a special kunai towards Karasuba.

"Oh, no you don't!" Karasuba said, as she breaks the threads, but side-steps the thrown Kunai.

Suddenly, Usagi appears behind the so-called "Black Sekirei", catches the blade, and then immediately place the blade on Karasuba's throat from behind. In effect, she had just used the Flying Thunder God Technique, which allows her to warp to any location where her mark was. In this particular case, the mark was an ofuda ward that was wrapped around the hilt of her special kunai…

"Now, surrender, or be put out of commission for good," Usagi said with a smirk. She was glad that her shinobi skills, developed when she was disguised as famous fighter Minato Namikaze, were still in place...and as good as ever.

"Do as she says," Minaka said helplessly.

With no other option, Karasuba sheaths her weapon.

"Pretty sneaky," Karasuba said.

"I learned how from my husband, Ranma," Usagi said. "In fact, had it not been for him, I wouldn't be any good at fighting."

"You don't say," Karasaba said, as she began to think of a few possibilities concerning the Ashikabi Ranma Saotome…

"Anyway, I am here to let you know that I plan on taking back controlling interest of MBI," Usagi said, as she places her special kunai back into pocket space. She then sticks her Kusanagi Sword into her mouth, and swallows it whole without any ill-effect, as it slips into pocket space. As the Orochimaruko, Usagi uses her mouth as a weapon, or as a defense mechanism, such as the case whenever her body gets damaged enough to warrant her to regurgitate a fresh body…like a snake. It was gross, but effective.

"Huh, I bet she can take a lot of things down her throat," Haihane said.

"Ewww!" Benitsubasa said, as she realized that she could now move.

"Moving on," Usagi said tiredly, deciding to ignore the obvious subtext that Haihane was referencing. "I am also here to let you know that I won't stop the competition."

"You're not?" Minaka said.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because the Sekirei and their Ashikabi are too invested in that stupid 'S Plan' of Minaka's, that's why."

"We call it the 'Sekirei Plan'," Minaka said.

"Whatever."

"I see," Saihashi said with a nod. "And that's because you know you could free the Sekirei from Minaka's agenda, once there is a winner."

"Precisely."

"And that is why Ranma is here, isn't it? Why Nabiki Kuno, in her capacity as VP of Requisitions at Mishima Zaibatsu, sent Ranma here to participate, but without your direct influence, thus, up until now, avoid being involved in the Seikirei directly."

"Bingo."

"If my game continues, then you know what is at stake, yes?" Minaka said.

"Of course I do, which is why Ranma is here," Usagi said. "And I KNOW that he will win."

"We shall see, sensei. We shall SEE."

"We shall."

"Good."

"I know it's good. So there. NYAH!"

"Oy," Sahashi said, as she shook her head. She now recalls what made Minaka and Usagi annoying whenever they got together…

"Sometimes, I wish it had been my years that had been damaged from that accident a long time ago…"

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Izumo Inn…

"So, what type of date you and Minato-san are going on?" Musubi asked.

"Yes, I wonder WHAT date you are going on, too, Kazehana," Tsukiumi asked, as she stared at Matsu, who was humming sweetly to herself, until she noticed that Tsukiumi was staring at her.

"What?" Matsu asked.

"Answer me."

"Minato-tan showed me…heaven," Matsu said, as she recalled how Ranma showed her how information could really be used to manipulate Reality itself.

"It was…beautiful," Matsu said, as she wiped away a tear.

"Grrrrrr!" Tsukiumi said.

"He didn't do anything to her, Tsukiumi," Homura said. "He just, how should I say it, stoked the 'nerd' in her with all kinds of geek stuff that I couldn't tell what it is."

"How would YOU know?"

"Our dear Ashikabi told me, that's how."

"Humph!"

"Well, Minato and I are going to go on a ride, and then on a picnic," Kazehana said sweetly, as she held up her picnic basket.

"All you did was put bottles of rice wine in your basket," Homura said.

"That's not true," Kazehana said defensively, before bring up another basket, which was larger than the first basket. "That's what THIS is for."

"You don't say…"

"Where is Minato-san anyway?" Matsu said.

"Oh, he went to pick up his 'ride'," Byokko the White Tiger Cub said, as she lifts her head while sleeping on Kusano's.

"'Ride'?" Tsukiumi asked.

Just then, they heard a powerful, engine roar.

"I think that's Minato-kun," Musubi said.

"Oh?" Kusano said. "Let find Minato!"

With that, Ranma's Sekirei rush out to the front door, to see Ranma taking off his motorcycle jacket while on an American classic: the Harley-Davidson.

"Yo," Ranma said, as he brushed back his hair.

"Ah!" the girls said, as they nearly swoon at the effect of Ranma's entrance. Even Homura, much to his/her chagrin, was affected by Ranma's charisma.

"Kazehana, you ready to ride?" Ranma said, as he brings out a second riding helmet from pocket space.

"I am?" Kazehana said excitedly, as she takes a single leap to land on the back of Ranma's motorcycle.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Ranma said, as he puts on his helmet.

"Not if I can't help it," Kazehana said mischievously.

"That's NOT funny!" Tsukiumi yelled.

With that, Ranma and Kazehana drive off for their date…

"How come I can't have a fun date?" Tsuikumi fumed.

"Um, you haven't even gone on a date," Homura said.

"Oh!" Kusano said, as she points at Homura.

"What?"

"Hey, you're almost as big as Musubi's!" Musubi said proudly.

"What?" Homura said, as s/he looks down to see that his/her chest was more womanly than not.

"Imagine that," Matsu said, as she adjusts her glasses. "It looks like your body is more interested in dating Ranma than you are, Homura-chan."

"That's not funny, you know!"

After going on a date with Kazehana, the so-called "Wind Sekirei", which amounted to making out, chatting, drinking, and making out again—and not necessarily in that order, it was time for Ranma's date with Musubi, or so he thought…

"Haaaa-yah!" Musubi said, as she used her "Bear Fist" to punch the stomach of the dreaded Wendigo, the cannibal cousin of the Yeti and the Sasquatch (aka "Big Foot").  
"Arrrrghh!" the Wendigo yelped, as he fell backwards. He was surprised that such a small girl could pack a punch.

Hulkma nods his head with approval, as he faced another brute beast known as "The Bi-Beast". This monster-android was a guardian of an ancient alien civilization, and possessed two heads that were stacked on top of each other. And because of the his run-in with the Hulk, Bi-Beast has had an animus against all gamma-powered beings, like Hulkma for instance.

"You are not the only one proficient in indiscriminate grappling, Hulkma," said one head.

"Not to mention that we are twice as strong as the Hulk," said the other head.

"Oh, really?" Hulkma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "One, I am master of indiscriminate grappling, and, two, I ain't the Hulk!"

With that, Hulkma slams his fist down, causing the rock underneath to push Bi-Beast towards Hulkma. This sets Bi-Beast for Hulkma's classic attack.

"Hulkma…BASH!" Hulkma yelled, as he delivers a straight punch that causes the Bi-Beast to flip over a few times before falling unto his back.

She-Hulk smiles, as she helps the blue-armored A-Bomb to his feet, as she goes over towards Hulkma.

"Thanks for saving our bacon back there, Ranma," She-Hulk said.

"No problem, although I wish that you could have told me that my old 'friend' Tyrannus had captured Red She-Hulk, in order to make her his bride, only to have AIM bust in to turn his 'Fountain of Youth' into a wishing well, which brought back all the heavy hitters that the Hulk had fought over the years," Hulkma said.

"Well, it didn't exactly come up when Armageddon and Umar made short work out of us," She-Hulk said defensively.

"YAY!" Musubi said triumphantly, as she stood over the unconscious Wendigo. She then turned towards Hulkma.

"This is the best date ever!"

She-Hulk turned towards her old flame. Her relationship with Hulkma has cooled in recent years, although that hasn't stop either of them from being good parents to their daughter, Blue She-Hulk, or even going out with each other for the occasional romp.

"Really, Ranma?" She-Hulk asked. "Another one?"

"Oh, look who's talking, Ms. 'I-don't-want-to-commit-just-yet'," Hulkma said defensively.

"Whatever. We better go find Bruce and the others, before the proverbial excrement hits the fan."

"Sure, whatever," Hulkma said, as he thought about how he was going to handle Umar, dark sister of the Dreaded Dormanmu of the Dark Dimension, who was trolling for him of late. He certainly didn't want her to go after Musubi, simply because of his relationship with him…

"Yo, Musubi, let fight some more monsters," Hulkma said.  
"Yay!"

She-Hulk merely rolls her eyes.

Later, after returning to "Shintou Teito" (aka "New Tokyo") from America, Ranma went on a date with Homura…

"That is a very sexy tux, Homura-chan," Kazehana said, as she took a sip of her drink.

Homura checks her/his look in the mirror. S/he was annoyed by the fact that s/he looked more womanly than s/he wanted to be.

"I prefer handsome, not sexy," Homura said. "And why are you drinking rice wine again?"

"Actually, I'm not," Kazehana said. "Just bottled water."

Homura gave Kazehana a surprised look on his/her face.

"What? I can take breaks from my drinking, you know…"

"Just remember that you are not to do anything improper," Tsukiumi said.

"All I want to do is get this date over and done with," Homura said.

Just then, Matsu takes a peek inside Homura's room.

"Minato is ready to go," Matsu said.

"Okay," Homura said, as s/he swallowed hard. "Let's get this over with…"

Upon stepping out to the main foyer, Homura and the other Sekirei receive a surprise…

"Ah!" Tsukiumi said, as she was nearly overwhelmed by the beauty of Ranko Tendo.

"Hi," Ranko said, as she smiled demurely. She wore her hair long and loose, and wore a sexy black dress with gray, open toe pumps.

"You're…beautiful," Homura said, as s/he stuttered and blushed.

"Thanks," Ranko said.

"Wow, you look…amazing," Tsukiumi said, being slightly jealous of her Ashikabi's look.

"Thanks," Ranko said with a confident grin. "I normally don't go all out on any level like this, but, I did promise you a date, so, here I am…"

Pause.

"And you're buying."

"Huh?"

"Because I'm worth it, you know," Ranko said.

"Heh," Homura said. "I see where this is going."

"You do?" Matsu said.

"You want me to choose a role, right?"

"No, because I AM worth it," Ranko said, as she gave Homura a kiss on the cheek, which caused Homura's aura to flare up.

"Whoa," Kazehana said.

"Heh," Homura said, as s/he smiles and rubs his blushing cheek. "I guess you are. Come; I know a great place that is nice to eat at. And then, we can go dancing."

"That would be lovely," Ranko said, as she grabs her purse. She then turns towards Tsukiumi.

"Don't wait up…"

"Homura, I swear that if you touch my future husband's virtue-"

"We're just going out, Tsukiumi," Homura said. "Geez."

"You better. Humph!"

Finally, after Homura's date, after everyone had eaten for the evening, it was time for a date with Tsukiumi…

"You look nice, Tsukiumi," Ranma said, as he gave Tsukiumi a white rose, while giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was wearing a charcoal-gray designer suit and stylish loafers.

"Th-thank you," Tsukiumi said with a blush, as she accepts the rose. "I am surprised that you can go on so many…dates, all in one day."

"You look pretty, Tsuki-chan," Kusano said.

"Th-thank you."

"I never seen Tsukiumi so…modest," Homura said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can take this…new Tsukiumi," Matsu said.

"Perhaps we can get used to panty flasher's new attitude?" Kazehana said.

"Oh, shut up, you drunk!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"Ah, much better…"

"So, you have proper 'protection'?" Byokko asked.

"Protection?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Usually, Ranma sleeps with his dates, on the first dates," Byokko said with a grin.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said.

"WHAT?" Tsukiumi yelled. "So you DID have your way with the other Sekirei, didn't you?"

"Feh, I wish," Kazehana replied.

"No, I didn't," Ranma said exasperatedly, as he turned towards his familiar. "Byokko, would stop purposely agitating Tsukiumi?"

"Heh," Byokko replied.

"So, you didn't sleep with the others?" Tsukiumi said with pleading eyes.

"No, I didn't. I promise Miya that as long as I live here, I would be the perfect gentleman."

"Oh, I see," Tsukiumi replied with a hint of mild disappointment.

"And I appreciate your dedication to your promise, Minato-san," Miya said, as she comes down the stairs. She was wearing an elegant kimono that seemed to accentuate her form.

"Whoa," Ranma said. "You seem to…dress to kill."

"Hopefully not, but thank you for the compliment," Miya said.

"Where are you going?" Matsu said, as she, Kusano and Musubi walked into the foyer.

"I have a dinner date, tonight," Miya said.

"Miya-sensei has date?" Musubi asked.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," Miya said. She then turns towards Kusano.

"Now, I want you to behave yourself and listen to Musubi why I am out," Miya said. "Okay?"

"Okay!" Kusano said with a smile.

"I'm curious," Ranma said, as he folds his arms with suspicion. "Who is your date?"

"Someone you know very well, in fact," Miya said.

"I bet I do…"

Just then, the doorbell to the front door rang.

"That must be my date," Miya said with a smile.

Ranma goes over to the front door, and opens it…

"Figures," Ranma said, as he sees his wife Usagi standing there on the doorsteps of the Izumo Inn.

"Hello…husband," Usagi said.

"HUSBAND?" yelled Ranma's Ashikabi in unison.

"It's her!" Tsukiumi said, as she prepares an attack. She then receives a hit on the head with Miya's ladle.

"Remember the rules," Miya said, as she created her 'Death Aura Effect' to calm everyone down.

"Er, yes, the rules," Tsukiumi said, as she sweated.

"I rented out a driver and a car for the evening, Ranma," Usagi said, as she kisses Miya on the cheek. "You can come with us, if you want."

"I think I will," Ranma said, as he turns to face Tsukiumi. "That is, if that is alright with Tsukiumi."

"Yes, I am fine," Tsukiumi said, through gritted teeth. "I am perfectly secure in my date tonight. Yes, I am."

"Er, right," Ranma said. He then turned towards Usagi.

"Did you make reservation to some place?"

"I made modifications towards yours, in fact."

"Figures."

After the day was concluded, Ranma decided to relax by himself in the furo.

"Ahhhhh," Ranma said, as he relaxed in the furo. "Man, going on this…dating game is taxing, even for me-"

Suddenly, the door to the furo opens up.

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said, as she begins to remove her bathrobe.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ranma said in surprise.

"I want to bathe with my husband, before I head back to Tokyo, of course," Usagi said.

"What about your 'girlfriend'?" Ranma said.

"What about yours? And I did say I want to bathe with my husband, not sleep with my husband, since I know of your promise with Miya."

"Good point…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Things heat up for Ranma and his Sekirei, as the Eastern Ashikabi makes his move against them, all the while Karasuba, the Black Sekirei, begins her training against the one Sekirei that stands in the way of being a true warrior: Ranko, the Root Sekirei! See you then…**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

The next day…

"Are you sure Kusano's stuffed cat is here, Ranma?" Byokko said, as she raised her chin, while sitting on her master's head.

"Well, we wouldn't be here at the Hiyama-Kai Hospital, if it wasn't," Ranma replied.

"Do you think we'll find the girl who has it, Big Brother?" Kusano asked with worry, as she adjusted the potted plant on her head. As always, Kusano wore a potted plant on her head in case she runs into enemy Sekirei…

"We should have called ahead, Minato," Tsukiumi said. "That would've been the smart thing to do."

"Perhaps, but where's the fun in being methodical?" Ranma replied.

"What's the point? I rather had been home entertaining ways to be a better wife for you."

"Musubi is better wife anyway!" Musubi said with confidence.

"THAT is debatable," Tsukiumi said.

"Why not?"

"My idea of a good time is going to dinner at a fancy restaurant, followed by attendance at a theater. YOUR idea of a good time is a night at a buffet, followed by a night at a mixed-martial arts tournament."

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad," Ranma said.

"We're going to have to work on that," Tsukiumi said.

"You can work on 'it' yourself," Ranma said. "I can be comfortable in a fancy and decidedly not-so-fancy place."

"Minato, I want you to be the best you can be."

"Already am. You will have to accept me as I am, by trusting me to have some sense in any situation."

"Humph…"

Upon finding the primary hospital attendant, Ranma learns that Kusano had given her stuffed cat to a sickly girl…

"Excuse me, miss?" Ranma said, as he knocked on the door to the hospital room belonging to Uzume's Ashikabi, Chiho Hidaka. He had told his companions to wait in the hallway until allowed to come in with him…

"Hmmm?" said a light-brown haired girl, as she turned away from the window to look at the young-looking man with the tiger cub on his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Kusano, Miss Hidaka," Ranma said. "I'm Ranma Saotome…"

"Purrrrrrrrr!" Byokko said happily. Not many people suspected that Byokko could talk, especially the girl she and Kusano had met yesterday.

"Ah!" Chiho Hidaka said happily. She then reaches over to her left side, and takes Kusano's stuffed cat from where it was sitting on the hospital nightstand.

"I was sad that she ran away before I could give it back to her."

"Well, you have a chance to do just that," Ranma said with a smile, as he motions towards his companions to step up into view…

"Kusano!" Chiho said happily.

"Hiiii!" Kusano said, as she ran to Chiho's side, as Tsukiumi and Musubi stood at Ranma and Byokko's side.

"I am Tsukiumi," said the blond, haughty girl. "And this is Musubi."

"Hi!" Musubi said with a nod. "We're friends of Uzume-chan."

"Oh, I see," Chiho said with a smile. "Uzume speaks so much about you all."

"I hope it's in a positive way," Ranma said, as he smiled broadly.

Chiho smiled in reply.

A short time later, Ranma was on the phone with Nabiki in the courtyard of the hospital.

"Really?" Ranma said.

"Yes," Nabiki replied. "Apparently, after Chiho Hidaka's parents died in a flight accident, Chiho developed a congenital disease that has left her destitute."

"Until someone like Higa Izumi showed up to take care of her as a charity case, by putting Chiho into one of his family-run hospitals."

"Exactly."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the real reason for Higa's generosity towards Chiho is to use Uzume as a foil of sorts in Minaka's stupid 'Sekirei Plan'," Ranma said.

"I wouldn't be surprised as well."

"That's because it's something that you would've done, huh?"

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't use a sick girl as a hostage. I may be 'The Ice Queen' in the industry, but even I have standards, and they don't come cheap."

"Of course not, since I pay you to handle my accounts."

"Because of my talents?"

"Of course not. I pay Usagi's father to go over your books, where my money is concerned."

"Touché. So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want you to use the Rantsu Foundation to set up a special charity for Chiho, so she can be transferred to a private hospital."

"I knew that you would say that, which is why I am drawing up the paperwork even as we speak," Nabiki said. "Anything else?"

"I want you to make to Higa Izumi for five percent of Mishima shares."

"A little excessive, don't you think?"

"Not unless you think long term, it isn't."

"Ah, set up a long term acquisition program of Izumi Industries."

"Bingo. Mishima Zaibatsu was designed as a holding corporation, with fingers in a lot of companies. Higa will make a killing selling the Mishima shares later on, especially when GENOM is online with full production of Dr. Stingray's bioroid technology, but he'll never suspect that his family business could be bought right underneath him, should he prove to be particularly annoying."

"Ah," Nabiki said. "I must say that I never saw this side of you before, Saotome."

"I had to learn," Ranma said with a shrug. "You know: plots within plots, and all that."

"Well, I will certainly set up a meeting with Higa's retainer, Kenji Kakizaki-"

Just then, something caught Ranma's eye, as he sees Kenji Kakizaki in the distance…"

"Hold that last part," Ranma said, as spies on Kenji, who was on the phone while walking towards the hospital parking lot. "I think I might have something to do."

"Well, that's fine and all, but this conversation is costing you money."

"Why am I not surprised by that…?"

Upon discontinuing the call to Nabiki, Ranma uses his much vaunted stealth to determine that Higa, through his retainer, has just authorized the so-called "Veil Sekirei" to ambush Kusano, Musubi and Tsukiumi at the hospital. And if the ambush fails, then Kenji was authorized to deploy Higa's Sekirei to do what the Veil Sekirei might not be able to do…

Of course, Ranma was not about to have any of it, so he revealed himself.

"Um, Kenji?"

"Hmm?" Kenji said, as he notices Ranma's presence with surprise. "Ulp!"

"I bet," Ranma said, as he snatches the phone from Kenji's hand. He then speaks to Higa in a clipped tone.

"Higa? Hello. Listen, I've decided to make you this offer. You will transfer Chiho Hidaka's guardianship into my care, including her medical records, or I will ask my friends to go after your Sekirei. And believe me, when I tell them what you've been doing, they will have NO problem with what I would ask them to do…"

Pause.

"Are we clear on this? Good. Good-bye."

Ranma tosses Kenji's phone back to him.

"I believe your 'boss' has a few words with you," Ranma said with a smirk.

"I'm sure," Kenji said likewise, as he places the cell phone receiver unto his ear. "Sir…?"

A few minutes later, Ranma runs around the hospital building with Kenji walking behind him. Already, the Veiled Sekirei was in a pitch battle between her and Musubi, with Tsukiumi standing there while watching the battle.

"Hey, hold up!" Ranma said.

"Eh?" Tsukiumi said, as she turned towards Ranma. "Minato…?"

"You guys don't have to fight-"

"I apologize for this, but you cannot interfere in a battle between two Sekirei," Tsukiumi said, as she barred Ranma's path.

"Oh, really?" Ranma said, as he stepped back. He then clapped his hand, creating a mild shockwave that knocks everyone off their feet.

WHOOM!

"Wah!" the Veiled Sekirei and Musubi said, as they fell into each other.

"Minato?" Tsukiumi said, as she looks up at Ranma. "But, why…?"

"I found out what's going on with Uzume, and I wanted to stop this useless fighting between friends," Ranma said.

"Minato-kun?" Musubi said.

"What do you mean?" said Uzume, the Veiled Sekirei, with suspicion.

"I know about Higa Izumi's blackmail scheme, and how you were being used in exchange for taking care of your Ashikabi's hospital needs," Ranma said. "Uzume, I respect your desire to protect the one you care about the most, but you shouldn't do so like this."

Uzume turns away in shame, even as Musubi comforts her friend.

"Is this true, Uzume-chan?" Musubi said.

"I'm sorry for causing you all trouble," Uzume said, as she cautiously turned to look at Kenji standing behind Ranma. "But…what am I going to do now?"

"Your Ashikabi will be transferred to the guardianship of 'Minato Sahashi', including all medical data," Kenji said, as he adjusts his glasses. "Your business with Master Higa Izumi has been concluded, Sekirei #10."

With that, Kenji turns to leave…

"Wait!" Uzume said. "What about Chiho?"

"I'll take care of things, Uzume," Ranma said, as he rubbed his nose.

"Oh, really?" Uzume said with suspicion. "So, you'll help Chiho, in exchange for me working for you?"

"What?" Ranma said with indignation. "You think I'm some freak who need to use someone form my own personal gain?"

"Wait, you're not saying that you…you want Uzume-chan for yourself?" Tsukiumi said with fear.

"No!" Ranma yelled. "Look, as one warrior to another, I just think that Uzume should be able to choose her own path, in spite of that stupid 'Sekirei Plan'. That's ALL."

"Humph," Uzume said, as she straightens herself. "You know, if more Ashikabi were like you, then the world would be a better place."

"If the world had more people like me, there'd be chaos, on account of me wanting to know who would the better me…or something like that."

"Interesting way of looking at things…"

"Musubi wishes she could have still fought you, Uzume-chan," Musubi said with disappointment.

"Well, maybe we can spar at least?" Uzume said with a broad grin. "I need to practice for when the proverbial crap hit fan, when Chairman Hiroto initiates the final stage of the third phase."

"And I'll be there to deal with him," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "Count on it…"

Later, Ranma and everyone gather in Chiho Hidaka's hospital room, where Nabiki Kuno makes a surprise visit, as far as everyone, but Ranma, was concerned…

"So, all you have to do is sign these documents, and you will be in the official custody of Minato Sahashi," Nabiki said.

"Really?" Chiho said with trepdedation. She then turned to look at her Sekirei.

"Is this for real?"

"I know it's kind of weird, but Minato is legit," Uzume said, as she clutched her Ashikabi's hand. "And after you get better, you can even come home with me to live at Izumo Inn, if you want."

"I'm sure the Landlady wouldn't mind," Ranma said.

"Just remember that Minato-kun is MY future husband," Tsukiumi said haughtily.

"Um, okay," Chiho said, as she broke out in a sweat.

"And we can make sure Chiho-chan get better," Musubi said.

"And I'll help!" Kusano said.

"It will certainly get a bit crowded," Byokko said. "Then again, I'm only staying until I recover my energy."

"Lucky you," Ranma said. "I have to put up with all this-"

Suddenly, Tsukiumi splashes Ranma, triggering his curse.

"What was that?" Tsukiumi asked.

"Nothing," Ranma-onna said in defeat. "Just…nothing."

"Wait, did he just turn into a girl?" Chiho asked.

"Long story," Uzume said.

"Well, I certainly can't wait until I hear it…"

"'Minato', can I speak to you briefly?" Nabiki asked. "In the hallway?"

"Sure," Ranma said, after he returns to normal. Upon entering the hallway, Ranma turns towards his sister-in-law…

"What's up?" Ranma asked.

"I was able to secure not only the change in guardianship, but also the medical data from Higa Izumi," Nabiki said.

"From the way you look, we got some bad news, since you are speaking to me privately."

"You know me SO well. Anyway, I crunched the numbers on her medical data, and…"

"And what?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but Higa Izumi was scamming Chiho with incomplete treatment."

"Explain."

"The treatments that Chiho was undergoing, was merely prolonging her life, not treating it. Unfortunately, the treatments she has been receiving are not as effective as they should be."

"In other words…?"

"Unless Chiho gets an actual cure for her illness, I'm afraid that it is only a matter of days, if not week, that she will die."

"…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: It is a free for all, as Ranma and his merry band of Sekirei confront the one person that could cure Chiho of her illness. Plus, the so-called "Mother Sekirei", Usagato, returns! See you then…**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

For the next few days, Ranma and Sekirei #00, the Mother Sekirei known as "Usagato", worked tireless in trying to find a cure for Ashakabi Chiho Hidaka. Ranma had asked Usagato (the prototype Sekirei, who would become the source for all one-hundred and eight Sekirei) to return to Shintou Taito (aka "New Tokyo") to help him find the cure. After all, surely one trained by the smartest scientific mind in the Universe could come up with a simple cure…

"No such luck," Usagato said, as she changed the sample data, in order to put in a new sample for examination under her nano-scope.

"Really?" Ranma said with annoyance. "Again?"

"Again," Usagato said, as she trussed back her gray hair. "And before you get on MY case about not finding a cure, I never said I couldn't find a cure. I said it would take time."

"Maybe we should get Washu on this as well?" Ranma asked.

"Tried to. Unfortunately, she is off on some wild adventure with Tenchi and company."

"Humph, well, that's not going to help," Ranma said, as he yawned. "What about the medical treatments Chiho was getting?"

"Essentially placebos," Usagato said. "What was really helping Chiho was her connection with Uzume."

"Because of the whole Ashikabi-Sekirei thing, am I right?"

"Yes. However, that connection can only take Chiho so far before an actual cure is needed-!"

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door to Ranma's TARDIS.

"I know you're in there, Minato!" said a familiar voice.

"How did Tsukiumi find us?" Usagato asked.

"Most likely she forced a confession out of Matsu," Ranma said. He then reaches for the communications array…

Meanwhile, outside of a Coca-Cola Vending Machine, by the receiving area at a local arcade, a fuming Tsukiumi is holding court with Musubi and Harmura.

"Are you sure he's here, Hamura?" Tsukiumi asked impatiently.

"That's what my contacts have said," Hamura replied. "We know from your interrogation of Matsu that Minato has a…spaceship that can disguise itself into nearly anything, and that, up until a few days ago, this vending machine was not here. In fact, while it appears to be operating, it's not connected to any power outlet."

"I see," Tsukiumi replied, as she turned towards Musubi, who was drinking cola from the vending machine. "And you agree with this assessment?"

"Yes," Musubi replied. "Minato-kun is always drinking Coca-Cola. And Musubi senses Minata-kun's presence here."

"Then Minato-kun and I need to have a word about abandoning his obligations-"

"Since when have I done anything to warrant such incrimination?" said a familiar voice, as it was being broadcasted from the vending machine.

"Minato!" Tsukiumi yelled. "If you're in there, come out!"

"And get splashed by one of your attacks?" Ranma replied through the intercom system. "No thanks."

"Grrrr!"

"Minato, I promise you that Tsukiumi will behave herself," Homura said with a sigh.

"I doubt you'll be able to maintain your promise, but…we'll see," Ranma replied. "Stand back…"

Although confused, Ranma's Sekirei do as they are told. With an audible clicking sound, Ranma's TARDIS opens to reveal one key fact…

It was a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"Wow," Musubi said, as she and her companions entered the spacious control room of the TARDIS.

"Huh, impressive," Homura said. "Everything appears to be…futuristic."

"Or very advanced," Ranma said with a smile. The control room's configuration had a central hub with a singular column that pulsed with power. The main panel itself was a mixture of technical features, from Steampunk to Future-tech.

"Welcome to my TARDIS. I am…The Ranma," Ranma said, as he grinned at his own joke.

"Who?" Musubi asked.

"That's Minato's real name," Homura replied.

"His name is 'All Wet' if he doesn't explain himself," Tsukiumi said, as she tried to summon water molecules. However, she frowned.

"Impossible," Tsukiumi said. "I…I don't feel anything."

"That's because I've ionized the air in the room, making it difficult for you to use water to attack me," Ranma said. "Ergo, it's not going to be easy for you to punish yours truly."

"Humph!"

"Where have you been, Minato-kun?" Musubi asked.

"Yeah, you disappeared on us, after telling everyone you had a project to work on," Homura said.

Before Ranma could answer, Usagato walks into the room.

"I think I have a way of prolonging Miss Hidaka's life, although it's a bit radical for my liking," Usagato said, as she jotted down some notes. She then looks up to see the other Sekirei.

"Oh, hello, kids."

"Mother!" Musubi said, as she rushed to hug the Mother of the Sekirei.

"Hi, Mom," Homura said drolly.

"YOU WERE WITH HER, ALL THIS TIME?" Tsukiumi said.

"Look, I didn't want to say this, but I have some news," Ranma replied.

"YOU TOOK THIS WOMAN, MY MOTHER, AS YOUR BRIDE?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all!"

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not," Usagato said with a smirk.

"Okay, look, I might as well tell you guys what's going on, but I might as well tell everyone at the same time."

"Even Uzume-chan?" Musubi asked.

"Especially her…"

Twenty minutes later…

After Ranma and company returned to the Izumo Inn, and had told everyone present what he had been doing for the past few days with Usagato, Matsu came up with a solution.

"We should go to the Chairman about this," Matsu said, as she raised her finger. "It appears that since there it is the connection between an Ashikabi and a Sekirei is what is keeping Chiho alive, MBI would have the resources to exploits this condition into a cure."

"Why not contact Usagi for help?" Miya offered. "She knows more about the Sekirei than anyone else."

"Can't," Ranma said, as he shook his head. "She's on assignment fulfilling her obligations."

"What kind of obligations?"

"This," Ranma said, as he takes out his 'Sonic Screw-Laser', makes some adjustments to it, and then points it at the television set. "Observe…"

The television in the room comes up, and depicts Hell…literally. Sitting on a throne was Trigona the Unbelievable, which was the demon form of the Moon Princess…

"Please!" said a mob boss, as he is tosses onto the ground in chains by big, burly guards in demonic-looking masks. "I'll repent!"

"That is a question I wonder, mortal," Trigona said, as she intertwines her clawed fingers. "You have no problem selling innocent girls into 'white slavery' for your crime syndicate, but you have been given when it comes to charity…"

Pause.

"Therefore, you shall live by becoming your own commodity! For every girl you have exploited, each year you will be exploited thusly. And then, you will return to the world of the living…as a girl. And perhaps then, your soul will appreciate choice in love, not in bondage…"

Pause.

"Your sentence begins now!"

Trigona points at the mob boss, and changes him into a nubile girl.

"Wha-what?" the mob boss said, as she took stock at her new appearance.

"Enjoy your stay in the Shikima Realm," Trigona said with a smirk. "Take her away!"

"Nooooooooooooo!" the mob boss said, as she was removed from Trigona's throne room.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Trigona chortled. She then composed herself.

"Next-!"

"And there you have it," Ranma said, as he shuts down the link between the Earth Realm and the Nether Realm. "She'll be meting out punishment to sinners for a while…"

"Eep!" Tsukiumi said, imagine the Moon Princess punishing her for some perceived reason.

"Well, that certainly explains the 'Demon Aura Technique'," Kazehana said, as she glances over at a calm Miya, as she sips her tea…

"That's…all well and good, but what about Chiho?" Uzume asked. "We still have to save her."

"Sounds like MBI is our only hope right now," Homura said.

"And that would be a correct assumption," said a familiar voice from within the television.

"It's the Chairman!" Musubi said in delight.

"Well, I must say that you have been an interesting component in my plan, 'Minato Sahashi'," Minaka said.

"And I have to say that you are a total idiot," Ranma said, as he folds his arms together. "What do you want?"

"I want to inform you that I have been monitoring Miss Hidaka's condition, and, as a result, I have authorized MBI to create a cure for her."

"You have one?" Uzume asked excitedly.

"Indeed. However, there is a catch."

"This, I got to hear," Ranma said.

Minaka told everyone that Hidaka's cure would be located at the clock tower on top of MBI Building. However, everyone else would be told that Hidaka's cure would be accompanied by a "jinki", one of eight artifacts that could give a Sekirie a boost in power, among other abilities. And if all eight artifacts are gathered together, then it would be possible to control all of the Sekirei…or destroy them all in one fell swoop. So far, Ranma has collected four of the eight jinki, while his so-called competitors had two jinki crystals.

"So, in other words, we'll have every nut coming out of the woodwork," Ranma said.

"Think of it this way: at least you can show off what you can do with your Sekirei," Minaka said. "So, prepare yourself; the announcement goes out in an hour. Good luck…"

When the television set shuts off, Ranma turns towards his companions and friends.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Ranma asked.

"I think we're screwed," Byokko said with a yawn.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Ranma said with a smirk.

"What's to think about?" Uzume asked. "We have to have a cure."

"But we also know that the Chairman has set up a trap for anyone seeking to obtain the prize," Matsu said. "Not to mention we are most likely going to go against the Disciplinary Squad as well."

"It would be easier if you simply have the matter dealt with, Minato-kun," Miya said.

"I told you, can't interfere directly since I am an Ashikabi," Ranma said.

"But you're not just an Ashikabi," Homura said. "You are also the 'Root Sekirei', Number 109. You are the foundation in which Tsukiumi, Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Kazehana and I draw our strength from."

"Oh, that's right," Ranma said, thinking about how Minaka turned his female guise into a Sekirei. "So, I should go?"

"That is up to you, of course."

"Of course it is, but I wanted your input all the same…"

Ranma takes a look at everyone around him, and then switches to his female guise.

"We eat now, then commune together in the furo," Ranko said. "And then, we take the fight to MBI itself."

"Yes!" Uzume said.

"Oh!" Musubi said with glee. "BATH TIME!"

"Indeed," Kazehana said.

"Big Brother, can I come, too?" Kusano asked.

"Only if Usagato looks after you," Ranko said.

"I'm coming, too?" Usagato asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay…"

"I'll try to eliminate as many of the traps as possible remotely, but I would also need to be with you guys to deal with the rest on-site," Matsu said.

"Uzume, Usagato, and Kusano: you three stick with Matsu, and break into MBI obliquely," Ranma said.

"Right!" said the aforementioned three.

"Looks like you have a plan," Byokko said.

"No, I doubt, but I'm sure that I'll think of something when the time is right," Ranko said with a sigh. "At least, I hope so…"

Meanwhile, at MBI HQ…

For the past few days, Karasuba trained hard on her own, using the Tao of the Izanagi as a primer. Even while soaking in the furo, the Black Sekirei was going over every stratagem, in preparation for her fight with Musubi…or her soul Yume. And, if not them, there is certainly the Root Sekirei to deal with.

"I will finally get the battle that I crave," Karasuba said, as she breathed a sigh of relief, as she rises from the furo. "Yes, indeed I will…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Our story concludes. See you then…**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS20: Second Flight! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and Sekirei belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a sequel to "The Winged Horse" and "Ranma's Precious Jewel", and takes place before "Blackest Reign and a Dark Night".**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

An hour later…

"Have a nice day!" Miya said, as she waved her hands, from the steps of the Izumo Inn.

"Have a nice day she says," Ranko smirked, as she waved back. She then turned towards her fellow Sekirei.

"And why do I have to wear these clothes?" Ranko asked. She wore an outfit that was similar to Musubi's, except it was red and black color scheme.

"Well, I think you look pretty, Big Brother," Kusano said.

"No kidding," Uzume said. She was starting to feel a bit conscientious about her looks all of a sudden.

"I mean, couldn't I just wear my normal Chinese clothes?" Ranko asked.

"You don't like it?" Musubi said, as she suddenly looked sad.

"No, no," Ranko said defensively, as she began to sweat. "It's just that…I don't have any support in this thing."

"I wouldn't worry," Kazehana said. "You are nice and perky."

With that, Kazehana started to molest Ranko, in order to demonstrate her assertion.

"Would you stop that?"

"And miss getting a chance at THESE?" Kazehana said mischievously.

"…"

"Stop molesting my husband, you drunk!" Tsukiumi said. "It's bad enough that he…has to wear such a ridiculous thing."

"As oppose to your outfit, Miss 'Panty Flasher'?"

"That's not the point, and you know it!"

"We're going to fail before our mission begins," Homura said, as s/he shook her head in disgust.

"Think of it as a form of bravado," Matsu said.

"Okay, everyone, pay attention," Usagato said, as she sheath her blades. "Since today is a free-for-all, we will split up into two teams. My team, consisting of myself, Uzume, Matsu and little Kusano will take the back way, through the Botanical Garden, and into the service entrance that will lead directly into the MBI main building."

"I couldn't hack into the tertiary systems within the building, so I will have to finish the job from the inside," Matsu said. "Hopefully, our 'contact' will have done his job."

"Meanwhile, I'll take my team, consisting of myself, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana and Homura, straight towards MBI's front door," Ranko said. "Doing so will serve as a distraction for the 'B-Team' to get inside MBI."

"I can't wait to test my strength!" Musubi said.

"Just remember we are on a clock," Ranko said. "According to the latest update, Minaka has decided to destroy the cure, if we do not manage to get to the top within an hour."

"Sounds fun," Kazehana said, as she took a big gulp from bottle, before tossing it aside. "Well, as they say, fate favors the bold."

"Indeed," Ranko said, as she looks towards MBI HQ. "Okay, let's move out-!"

And thus, the Ranma's Sekirei and allies did just that, only to face stiff opposition…

"Hiru Shoten Ha: Horizontal Twister!" Ranko said, as she let loose a tornado that cuts through the throng of Sekirei and Ashikabi that stood in between her crew and MBI.

"Ah!" said the throng of Ashikabi and Sekirei, as they were scattered about.

"I have you now!" said a long-haired Sekiei named Toyotama (Sekirei #16), as she was about to impale Ranko in the back, thus severing the link between her and her Sekirei.

"Shiina, now!" said a voice.

"What?" Ranko and Toyotama said, as they both turned to see the Sekirei of Death, Shiina unleashes a wave of entropy that defeats Toytoma. This renders her unconscious, as well as severs the link between her and her Ashikabi, Higa Izumi.

"Death Flower," Shiina said with a sigh, as he completes his attack.

Ranko looks down at her would-be attacker, and then at Ikari and her Sekirei.

"Nice for you guys to join the party," Ranko said with a broad smile. "And thanks for the save, Shiina."

"You're welcome," Shiina said evenly. "Is Kusano okay?"

"As far as I know, yes," Ranko replied.

"That is good to know…"

"We couldn't miss this fight for the world, Ranma," Ikari said likewise. She then thumbs towards Seo and his Sekirei Hikari and Hibiki (aka the Sekirei of Thunder and Lightning), as well as towards Haruka Shigi and his Ashikabi Kuno (the Sekirei of Sound).

"And neither could the others," Ikari said. She then noticed Ranko's outfit.

"Interesting look, Ranma," Ikari said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't blame me for it," Ranko said with a scoff. "I didn't pick it!"

"Uh-huh…"

Another of Higa's Sekirei, Ichiya (Sekirei #18) was using a fighting style that combines Capoeira and Tae Kwan Do, and was using it on someone who was decidedly at a disadvantage.

"Ulp!" Kuno said, as she fell down while avoiding getting kicked.

"Stay still, you!" Ichiya yelled she continued to kick at the klutz.

"Kuno!" yelled Shigi. "You can do it!"

"Oh, okay!" Kuno said meekly.

"I have you now!" Ichiya said.

Kuno replied by delivering a "Sonic Scream" similar to the legendary "Lion's Roar Attack" and the attack of the American superhero, the Black Canary.

"Ah-yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kuno screamed, as she delivered a sonic blast that rendered her opponent without clothes and certainly defeated.

"I can't believe I got defeated by a klutz…"

"But I thought Shigi and Kuno didn't want to participate in this stupid plan of the Chairman's?" Ranko asked.

"They came back when they realized that MBI could shut down Kuno remotely," Ikari said. "Besides, they owe it to you guys for taking on the Disciplinary Squad-"

"Thunder of Standing Needles: GO!" yelled Hibiki and Hikari in unison, as they dropped the mother of all lightning strikes unto the opposing Sekirei.

"Aiyeeee!" yelled the victims.

"You and your friends go get that cure for Chiho," Ikari said. "We'll deal with the rest as best as we can."

"Right," Ranko said, as she turns towards Seo, who was looking at his cellphone. "Yo, Seo!"

"What?" Seo said dismissively.

"Thanks for the save, pal," Ranko said.

"No problem," Seo said, as he continued to look at Ranko's panty shots, which he liberally took without her knowledge. "I got what I need."

"Huh," Ranko said with suspicion, before turning towards her fellow Sekirei…

"Nice," Seo said with a grin. "I probably could sell these on the web-"

"SEO!" yelled the Lightning Twins, as they noticed what was going on with their Ashikabi.

"Huh?" Seo said, before getting electrified by his Sekirei.

ZZZZAAAARRRKKKKK!

Meanwhile, Usagato and her team managed to go through the Botanical Garden with little opposition, save for Higa's Sekirei. Upon entering the MBI building itself, they ran into a problem.

CLANG!

"So, Mother, you've decided to join this fight after all?" Karasuba said with menace, as she and Usagato locked blades. Upon getting into the basement area, Usagato saw that her son Mutsu, and his Ashikabi, the rich "brat" Hayato Mikogami, were caught by Karasuba and her Disciplinary Squad. She told Uzume to make sure that Matsu, Kusano and Byokko were safe above all else, so that they could complete their objectives.

"Mother!" Mutsu said, as he felt shame to have his mother defend him from his sister.

"What's going on?" asked Hayato.

"Family business," Mutsu said.

"Mutsu, get yourself and your Ashikabi out of here," Usagato said with urgency.

"But-"

"For once, listen to your mother, while I discipline a wayward child."

With a nod, Mutsu ran off with his Ashikabi underneath his arms.

"Hey!" Hayato yelled. "Put me down-!"

"Heh," Karasuba said, as she leaps back from her position. "You'll find that I have surpassed such conventional thinking as 'family', Mother."

"Then, I do not have to hold back," Usagato said, as she raises her sword.

"I never had that problem to begin with, especially since I was your least favorite," Karasuba said, as she raised her blade. "Only one of us will walk away today."

"I know," Usagato said, as she and Karasuba charged towards each other…

Meanwhile, Uzume was fighting off the mechanical attacks by the robotic defenders, in the main control room, with Kusano, as Matsu hacked into MBI's mainframe.

"Don't these guys know when to quit?" Uzume said, as she used her veils to slice apart robot after robot.

"It's…hard!" Kusano said, as she used her plant to create a wall of vines that barely slowed down the robots.

"I just need a little more time," Matsu said, as she hacked away. "Once I am done, the others will have a free hand-"

Just then, a noxious gas began to seep into the room.

"More, traps?" Uzume said, as she used her veil to create masks for herself, Matsu and Kusano to use to filter as much of the gas as possible, thanks to her tactile control over the density of the cloth.

"Almost done, and…DONE!" Matsu said triumphantly. "Let's get out of here-!"

"Everyone!" Byokko said, as she changes from a cub to a giant white tiger with a puff of smoke. "Get on my back!"

"You don't have to ask us twice," Uzume said, as she picks up Kusano, while she and Matsu climb unto Byokko's back.

"Hold on tight!" Byokko yelled, as she began to sprint down the hall, even as a series of pressure doors came crashing down in order to prevent her and her companions' escape.

"What about Big Brother and the others?" Kusano said.

"They are on their own, now," Matsu said.

"Let's just hope that their efforts have paid off, so that they could get Chiho's cure," Uzume said, as she, Kusano and Matsu ran to the nearest exit…

Meanwhile, Ranko and the others managed to get into the building, which was empty of employees.

"We made it," Ranko said.

"What's next, Minato-chan?" Musubi asked.

"We certainly can't take the elevators," Homura said, as s/he pressed the elevator button to no avail.

"Then, we take the stairs," Ranko said. "And, let's make it a contest. First one to reach the top gets a date from me-"

"I'LL WIN FOR SURE!" Tsukiumi yelled, as she raced up the stairs.

"No, Musubi will!" Musubi said, as she followed in hot pursuit.

"Heh," Ranko said. She then turned towards Homura and Kazehana.

"Why aren't you guys-?"

"I don't want a date," Homura said.

"And I can get a date from you any time I want," Kazehana said, as she drank another bottle of wine.

"Huh," Ranko said. "Wait. How you are able to hide a bottle of- wait, never mind…"

And so, the Ranko and her people raced up the stairs, only to find that Haihane and Benitsubasa were waiting in the wings…

"Hello, there," said Haihane, as she flicked her talons. They were made from metal that were attached to gloves. With that, plus the body wrapping underneath her combat kimono, Haihane had a creepy vibe to her.

"You won't get away with your shenanigans this time!" Benitsubasa said, as she shifts into a combat position, with her fists raised.

"Musubi will fight Benitsubasa!" Musubi said, as she shifts into her own fighting stance.

"I'll handle the creepy one," Tsukiumi said, as she begins to form a globe of water, ready for her attack."

"Homura, Kazehana, watch their backs," Ranko said.

"What about you?" Homura asked.

"With the Disciplinary Squad occupied, I can go get Chiho's cure," Ranko said. "But moment you get a chance, get out of here."

"Be safe!" Kazehana said. "The Chairman is a charming as he is tricky!"

"Which means, I have it made," Ranko said, as she gave off a cocky smile. She then turns to leave.

"Good luck!" Ranko said, as she runs off to get the cure…

Upon reaching the top, Ranko finds Chairman Minaka Hiroto standing his partner, Dr. Sahashi Takami…and the Black Sekirei Karasuba.

"Well, it looks like you made it at last, Sekirei of the Root," Minaka said. "Or do you prefer to be called 'Ranko Tendo', 'Minako Sahashi'…or 'Ranma Saotome'?"

"Does it matter at this point?" Ranko said. "I got here, and I want the prize."

"But only an Ashikabi can have the prize, and right now, you are not an Ashikabi," Sahashi said. "As much as I don't want to agree with the Chairman, you have to have your Ashikabi present, when you fight Karasuba."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because of this," Karasuba said, as she tosses Usagato's broken sword down to Ranko's feet.

"No," Ranko said, as she picks up the sword.

"Oh, Mother fought well, but I have now surpassed even her," Karasuba said with as smirk.

"We also know that you could easily split yourself in two, so that you could meet the qualifications to win my prize, but that would mean splitting your power in half," Minaka said. "Either way, Miss Chiho Hidaka will not get her cure."

"Huh," Ranko said. "That is assuming if half of my power means a significant depletion of my power reserves…"

Ranko then clasped her hands, and formed a series of mudra hand gestures.

"Duo-Form Transformation: Yin…YANG!"

With a flash, there was a male Ranma Saotome standing with Ranko.

"Yo," Ranma said. He then turned towards Ranko.

"You ready to do this?" Ranma asked.

"Ready," Ranko said.

Ranma then clutched his girl half, swallowed, and then gave Ranko a kiss. It was not something he wanted to do, but then again, it could be said that he was a bit of a narcissist. And certainly, kissing his own female side was not the strangest thing he has ever done, given the fact that he's married to Usagi, the Mistress of Strange Love…besides being the Senshi of Love and Justice. Nevertheless, with a flash, Ranko's wings flared.

"Um, Minaka?" Sahashi said.

"Um, yes?" Minaka said.

"Did you know that Saotome could boost his own power levels this way?"

"N-no…"

"Then, we're screwed."

"Thanks," Ranko said, as Ranma stepped back. She then picked up Usagato's sword.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, and I don't intend to lose!" Ranko said, as she recited her norito, which boosted her power levels even as a glow enveloped Usagato's sword. The energy solidified, forming a longer blade.

"That is your norito?" Karasuba said, as she readies herself for battle.

"Eh," Ranko said with a shrug, as she shifts into a traditional Jurian kendo stance. "But let's see how effective my norito is."

And with that, and exchange of swords took place. Although the actual fight lasted only ten minutes, the resulting battle demolishes MBI HQ, forcing Minaka and Sahashi to flee into space in an escape pod. Thankfully, Ranma was able to secure both his fifth jinki and Chiho's cure. As for Karasuba and the Disciplinary Squad: Haihane and Benitsubasa fled as the building around them fell apart, while Karasuba's life was spared, after Musubi reminded her Sekirei that she had to fight Karasuba in honor of the mysterious Sekirei #8, Yume. Ranko did as she was told, but not until Karasuba conceded defeat.

Nevertheless, in spite of the loss of Usagato, the good guys saved the day…

A few days later, Ranma gives a toast over dinner.

"To friends, old and new," Ranma said, as he and everyone at Izumo Inn drank, in honor for what happened yesterday.

"Here, here!" Byokko purred, while in humanoid form, as she drank a glass of milk.

"I'll drink to that," Kazehana said.

"Along with the rest of the case of wine, I bet," Tsukiumi said.

"You just don't know how to have fun, 'panty flasher'."

"Why, you-!"

"No fighting at the inn," Miya said, as she gave off her Demonic Aura attack.

"Ulp!"

"Well, to be fair, we all know that when a Sekirei is defeated, his or her body is placed in cold storage at the many hidden locations under MBI," Matsu said. "And once there is a winner in the Chairman's game, they could be brought back."

"I hope you're right, Matsu," Ranma said with a sigh. "I just want this stupid game to end."

"Well, with so many Sekirei defeated already, that could be a possibility much sooner," Homura said.

"Well, Ku-chan hates fighting," Kusano said with a growl.

"Musubi agrees," Musubi said.

Everyone turns towards Musubi, as if she grew a second head.

"What? Musubi prefer to date Minato-kun."

"And speaking of which, I believe that I won the bet for a date with Minato?" Tsukiumi said.

"No, Musubi won date!" Musubi said.

"Here we go again," Ranma said. However, he wasn't angry that the Chairman had gotten away from getting a proper thrashing, since he had Matsu reprogram his escape pod while hacking into the MBI mainframe…

Somewhere in space, no one could hear Sahashi screaming at Minaka.

"You idiot!" Sahashi said.

"What?" Minaka said. "How was I supposed to know that Saotome had one of his Sekirei reprogram my escape pod, so that it'll take weeks instead of days to return to Earth?"

Sahashi merely shook her head in disbelief. At least there were plenty of supplies on the pod.

Meanwhile, just outside of visual range of the escape pod, the Silver Sailor Moon sits on her cosmic surf board while watching the pod. Actually, it was just Usagi as a herald of Galacta, the daughter of Galactus and Sailor Moon. How this was possible was a story for another day…

Nevertheless, Usagi was taking time from finding dead worlds for her daughter to eat, in order to check on her former students.

"Well, it looks like Minaka and Sahashi will be together for a while," Usagi said with a smirk, as she stands on her board. "Good. Maybe they will finally have the time to think about their actions towards the Sekirei, and towards Ranma."

And with that, Usagi returns to her space travels, seeking dead worlds to feed her daughter…but with a smile on her face. After all, she knew that the Sekirei were in good hands.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it. The Sekirei might be referred to in future story outings, but this primary story ends. For now, I will be working on the Harry Potter tie-in (called "The Magical Mystery Tour", featuring Sailor Moon) and the superhero tie-in (called "Hero", featuring Ranma). So, until then, and take care!**


End file.
